Chronique d'un voyages extraordinaire
by Oximore
Summary: Je savais depuis bien longtemps que Mac Gonagall n'était qu'une vieille folle mais là, elle avait carrément perdu la tête...POV Draco, petite fic sans prétention...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Chroniques d'un voyage extraordinaire... 

Auteur: Oximore

e-mail : blood-stonehotmail.fr

Genre: yaoi (rien de nouveau -) , POV de Drago, cela se passe après le tome six (Dumbeldore est mort), Voldemort à été vaincu par Potter et Drago est passé du côté des gentils finalement. Le reste vous le découvriré en lisant la fic. Attention slash (mais dans très longtemps).

Diclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je fais juste joujous avec... -

Couples: DragoXHarry, HermioneXRon aussi mais j'en parle pas vraiment (normal c'est un POV de Drago.

**

* * *

CHRONIQUE D'UN VOYAGE EXTRAORDINAIRE...**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Dans la tête de Drago Malfoy.**

* * *

Je savais depuis bien longtemps que Mac Gonagall n'était qu'une vieille folle mais là, elle avait carrément perdu la tête.

Elle voulais que les élèves de Poudlard passent un mois dans une ville de moldu!

Mais bien sur, puisqu'elle était la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard personne ne disait rien.

D'ailleurs, moi même je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai dû être plus discret depuis la mort de Dumbeldore, par ma faute.

C'est dur à admettre mais ce vieux fou me manque. Si seulement j'avais accepté d'aller avec lui! Du bon côté... Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide, j'ai hésité, et les mangemort sont arrivé.

J'avais si peur, j'étais déséspéré!

Et Rogue l'a tué.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

Il l'a tué.

A cause de moi.

Après tout, il avait fait le Serment Inviolable à ma mère, par lequel il jurait de me protéger, de m'aider et, si j'échouait dans la tache que m'avait confié le maitre des Ténebres, de l'accomplir à ma place.

Et c'est ce qu'il à fait.

Il a tué Dumbelore à ma place.

Et Potter l'a tué.

Oh, je le comprend bien sur, mais lui aussi me manque, c'était... un peu comme entre Potter et Siruis entre lui et moi.

Ma mère est morte et mon père aussi lors du dernier combat, ou Potter a réussi à vaincre le maître des Ténebre, et a tué Severus Rogue.

Je lui en ai voulu bien sur, mais après tout ne m'en a t-il pas lui aussi voulu de la mort de Dumbeldore; et Katie Bell et Weasley ne s'étaient tiré que de justesse de mes piètre tentative d'assassinat de Dumbeldore.

Moi, j'étais finalement passé du « bon côté », grace à Rogue.

Et à Dumbelore.

« Tu n'es pas un tueur. »

Il l'avait dit d'une voix si calme, parfaitement sur de lui, se n'était pas une tentative de me convaincre que je n'étais pas un tueur, il énonçait un fait dont il était totalement sur.

Enfin, j'étais à présent le dernier héritier des Malfoy, et je finissait ma dernière année d'étude à Pouddlard le plus discrètement possible, car, même si l'histoire de mon rôle dans la mort de Dumbeldore avit été relativement ettoufé, tout le monde savait que j'avais rejoind les mangemorts.

Mais Mac Gonagall et Potter avait réussi à me faire accépté dans l'école.

Potter oui.

Je m'étais d'abors demander pourquoi, puis je lui avais demandé.

« Parce que je suis l'homme de Dumbeldore. » me répondit-il.

Je ne compris que plus tard ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il avait assisté au derniers moments de Dumbelore, il avait donc vu notre echange, mon hésitation, et le désir de Dumbeldore de me faire passer du côté du bien. Et il m'avait vu pleuré avec Mimi Geignarde.

Ouais, je c'est, ce n'était pas du tout dans mes habitudes de faire ça mais j'étais vraiment déséspéré.

J'avais beau faire le brave, ce destin tout tracé de mangemort m'effrayait, le maître des Ténebres m'effrayait, je n'avais que 16 ans après tout.

Mais bon, tout ça ne changeait rien au fait que là, Mac Gonagall avait vraiment pété une durites!

Moi, Drago Malfoy vivre chez des moldus?! Nan mais réveillez moi je rêve!

Et bien sur le "fabuleux Potter" avait approuvé cette "brillante idée".

Et toute l'école avait suivi! Depuis sa victoire contre le maître de mon père tout le monde suivait à la lettre la moindre de ses suggéstions et les fille, parlons en des filles!

Elles étaient à de doigts de se pamées lorsqu'il passait dans un couloir se balafré à lunettes.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est pas trop moche...

Ok. J'avoue.

Il est carrément canon. Mais merde je suis quand même le sex-symbole des Serpentards!

Lui était sorti avec Ginny Weasley (ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais elle était devenue vraiment belle avec sa longue chevelure rousse), mais il s'était (paraît-il) séparés après sa victoire sur le maître pour une raison que j'ignorais et dont je me foutais éperdument!

Je vais pas dire que je n'ai pas de succès -quand la moitié de la population féminine de l'école ne se pâme au pieds du balafré, c'est au mien (bien que les évènements aient refroidis leur attention à cause de mon liens avec les mangemorts, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait la marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras, heureusement que Rogue m'avait donné un truc pour la masquer).

Et c'est normal.

Peut-on rêver mieux qu'un mec de dix-sept ans, de taille moyenne, noble, intelligent, séxy, aux magnifique cheveux blond et aux prouesses sexuelles connue dans toute l'école?

Impossible.

C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très fidèle mais que voulez vous, on n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien!

Bien sûr, Potter, lui, était fidèle. Le parfait petit Potter...

Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tellement de filles courraient après un balafré de Griffondor...

Peut être à cause des magnifiques émeraude qui lui servent d'yeux.

Ou à cause du long corp gracile, des membres fin aux muscles nerveux, de cette peau d'ivoire?

Ou encore des cheveux de jais toujour en batailles, du sourire lumineux qui eclaire son visage lorsqu'il daigne sourire?

De sa gentillesse?

De sa voix chaude au intonation parfois douloureuse?

De son fantastique charisme?

De son joli p'ti cul?

Euh... Oubliez la dernière phrase...

Je n'ai jamais dit que Harry Potter avait un beau pt'it cul et non je ne fantasme pas sur ce putain de balafré.

Comment ça la description que je viens de faire de lui prouve le contraire?

Bon, d'accors, il met déjà arrivé de fantasmer sur Potter.

Mais très rarement ok!

Seulement... une où deux fois...peut être un peu plus depuis qu'il a sauvé le monde et encore ...

Arg! Peut être plus en fait!

Mais pas de là à être d'accors avec sa proposition de passer un mois dans une famille de moldu!

Mon père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait que son fils va dés demain vivre comme un moldu, chez les moldus!

Chaque élèves va aller dans une famille d'accueil -qui est bien sur au courant que nous somme des sorciers-on va aller dans une écoles moldu avec des moldus.

Les professeur aussi serons au courant que nous sommes des sorciers, brefs c'est à croire que tout le monde est au courant de notre existence...

Putain!

Déjà une heure du matin! faudrait que je dorme mais avec les ronflements de Pansy...

Je partage la cabine du wagon-couchette avec Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, donc, pas moyen de dormir.

Et si je dors, je risque de rêver et ...

Enfin bref, si je rêve... il risque d'avoir quelques... enfin merde quoi!

Pourquoi faut-il que se foutu balafré me pourrissent aussi mes rêve?!

Enfin... pourrir n'est pas vraiment le terme pour...

Ok, faut que je me change les idées!

Je vais me ballader un peu dans le train, avec un peu de chance, je croiserais une jolie fille qui n'arrive pas à dormir et on pourra s'amuser un peu à ma façon...

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Nan paske cette fics est prévus sur 14chapitre alors faut me le dire si j'arrête le massacre tout de suite ou non. (même si je compte aller jusqu'au bout même si personne n'aime na!). Attention, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fics que je publie sur le net (pas vraiment la première que j'écris paske j'ai commencé en quatrième, je suis en terminale -enfin lorsque je l'ecrit pas quand je la poste, suis étudiante maintenant lol- alors faites le calcul .) **

**Spéciale dédicace à Ouistiti, Pepette et toutes les autres que j'oublie qui, je l'espère ne s'évanouirons pas en lisant le lemon (je ne suis pas responsable lol!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rencontre Inattendue

**Note : **Immense merci à toutes celles (ceux?) qui m'ont laisser des rewiews pour le premier chapitre de cette fic et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir avec la suite! En attendant de mettre la main sur une bêta lectrice, je corrige mes fautes autant que possible mais s'il en reste (ce qui est sans doute le cas) je m'excuse d'avance.

Désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu à tous le monde pour les rewiews j'essayerais de le faire en temps et en heures! Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta lectrice pour cette fic (ce qui vous épargnerais la montagne de fautes )

* * *

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapitre1: Rencontre inattendue.**

* * *

Tsss... pas moyen de draguer en paix.

J'allais me serrer une Griffondor pas trop mal (je commence à trouver qu'une Griffondor est

pas trop mal?! Je suis vraiment atteint), lorsque je suis tombé sur cet abruti de Weasley.

Comment un crétin pareil a pu être choisi comme prefet en chef?

Surement parceque c'est le meilleur ami de Potter, sinon je ne vois pas...

En gros la pauvre fille c'est fait passer un savon monstre -j'crois son nom c'était Parva...

enfin un truc dans le genre mais c'est pas ça qui m'interressait- et j'ai eu le droit à un sermon sur ma conduite.

Mais vu que j'étais moi - même préfet en chef des Serpentars (merci professeur Rogue!) il n'a pas pu m'obligerà retourner dans ma cabine. Niark! Un point pour moi!

Weasley commençait à trop se croire supèrieur depuis quelques temps.

C'est vrai que après que mon père est été conduit à Askaban, j'ai dû être discret (enfin pas tant que ça puisque j'avais moi même joué un rôle dans le « sauvetage du monde ») mais j'ai pu me venger par la suite en lui volant quelques filles pour qui il avait le béguin.

Je sais, c'est déguelasse mais qu'est-ce que je me suis marré!

Et puis se ne sera pas mon premier coup dégueulasse hein?

C'est vrai ça, fallait bien que je m'amuse! Avec Weasley gardien de but de l'équipe de quiddish

et qui commençait à avoir du succès avec les filles il y avait de quoi deprimer non? (Mon dieu parfois je me dit que je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes! Comment pouvaient-elles ne serais-se que poser les yeux sur un Weasley?! Surtout celui là!)

Mais il est à présent avec Granger et je sais bien qu'elle a la tête trop foide pour que je puisse

la séduire.

En plus je crois qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de Weasley, allez savoir pourquoi?

Le grand attrapeur Krum en pinçait un max pour elle et elle lui préfère Weasley!

Cette fille est complètement débile... elle se rend compte au moins qu'elle risque d'être pauvre jusqu'à la fin de ces jours?!

Tiens, j'entends du bruit dans le wagon suivant... c'est le wagon cuisine.

Est-ce que la jolie fille de tout à l'heure aurait encore envie d'aller plus loin finalement?

Un sourire satisfait au lèvres, je pousse silencieusement la porte du wagon.

Oh non!

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non!

Oh...merde, merde et merde!

Je suis maudit...

Cette fois j'en suis sur je suis maudit...

C'est vrai ça! Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

POURQUOI il faut que je tombe sur ce fichu balafré alors que tout se que j'essaie de faire

c'est de me le sortir de la tête!

Apparement, il ne m'a pas entendu. Parfait, je vais pouvoir déguerpir rapidement ni vu, ni

connu.

Je dois déguerpir!

Bordel il pourrait au moins mettre un T-shirt lorqu'il a envie de piquer de la bouffe la nuit!

Il le fait exprès ou quoi?!

Ok, je ne suis pas obligé de regarder...

D'ailleur, je ne regarde pas.

Ok, j'ai menti...

Mais c'est pas possible de pas le regarder!

Il est là, torse nu, avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon noir qui moule ses jambe longilines

et met son cul diablement en valeur... et faudrait ne pas regarder?!

Impossible.

Quoi?

J'ai encore dit que Potter avait un beau cul?

Nan... allez, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je suis fatigué, Pansy ronfle comme un élephant,

je vais vivre chez des moldus et Weasley plaît aux filles, bref, la journée a été difficile et et je vais aller me coucher, à moins que j'aille me noyer dans les toilettes, c'est aussi une solution...

-Malfoy...

Et merde...

-Potter...

Bon ba maintenant que je suis là j'ai plus qu'à me prendre un truc à bouffer sinon je vais

vraiment avois l'air louche.

Je me prend une tablette de chocolat et mors dedans sans grande conviction.

Ne surtout pas penser au potentiel du chocolat...

-Tu étais encore en train de draguer je suppose.

C'est drôle, ce mot, "draguer", il ne va pas dans sa bouche...

Je le voit plutôt en train de faire la cour à une demoiselle de l'ancien temps (qui elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est de se faire sauter par le beau Potter...) en chantant une sérénade.

-Bingo Potter! Mais je me suis fait choper par Weasley...

Une lueur amusé passe dans ses yeux, je rêve ou il se fou de ma gueule?

Mais j'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir tellement il est sexy se soir... ça devrait être interdit!

Je n'ai JAMAIS dit que Potter était sexy! C'est clair?!

Effacez ça de votre mémoire, c'est juste une erreur de mon deuxième cerveau qui se met

à parler n'importe quant!

-D'ailleur c'était une Griffondor...

Y'a pas une lois qui interdit de se ballader torse nu, la nuit, dans un train?Non?

Ben ça manque au règlement!

Peut être parce que normalement nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir la nuit...

Que Mac Gonagall ne vienne pas se plaindre si le survivant se fait violer dans un couloir! Il n'a qu'à lui apprendre à ne pas se ballader à moitié à poil!

C'est vrai ça! Comment voulez vous vivre normalement si un espèce de balafré trop sexy pour son propre bien se balade à demi-nu sous vos yeux?!

-Avec Hermione?! Cria presque Harry en cessant de boire son verre de lait .

Je restais un moment stupéfait puis laissais echapper un rire qui echappa bientôt à mon contrôle.

Moi!

Avec Granger!

Surpris par Weasley!

Naaaaaaaaaaan...

J'imaginais la scène et c'était vraiment tordant.

Potter avait pensé que moi j'avais lutiné Granger? Nan... c'était vraiment trop drôle!

-Quoi?! Répond au lieu de rire! continua t-il agacé.

Il était vraiment craquant lorsque la colère brillait dans ses yeux vert.

Bip.Error systèm.

J'ai dis, moi, que Harry était craquant?

Vous avez mal entendu.

Je vous assure vous avez mal entendu!

Sexy, oui, mais pas craquant.

J'ai encore dit sexy?

Argh! Je suis VRAIMENT fatigué!

-Tu crois vraiment que Granger se serait laissée séduire?! Et quand bien même mon charme

irresistible l'aurait frappée, que je me serais abaîssé à draguer Granger.

Son regard redevint glacial, dur, et j'eu soudain très froid.

Il commençait à m'énerver Potter, avec sa gueule d'ange et sa mentalité complètement dépassée de preu chevalier!

S'il savait à quoi je pense par moment en regardant son corps je pense qu'il ferait une syncope...

Ou qu'il essairait de me tuer...

A moins qu'il éclate de rire...

Brrr... Ce serait horrible s'il éclatait de rire...

Ma réputation serait en miettes! Et chez un Malfoy, la réputation c'est la vie.

C'est vrai ça! Où va le monde si les Malfoy commence à vraiment fantasmer sur les balafré à lunettes, tant bien même il vous on sauvé la vie!

Je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai jamais essayé avec un mec et que cela me choque...

Je suis pas une pucelle effarouchée comme super Potter MOI!

Non.

En plus, quand on a un père comme le mien rien ne peut choquer.

Mon père était un véritable pervers, un irrécupérable obsédé.

Je vous ai déjà dis qu'il lui est arrivé de fantasmé sur Reamus Lupin, Sirius Black et même

...mon dieu quant j'y pense... James Potter?!

Le père de Harry!

Là j'avoue ça m'a choquer lorsque je l'ai appris (il ne me l'a jamais dit j'ai juste trouvé son

journal de l'époque...- niark!).

C'est vrai ça!

Imaginez: vous trouvez le journal intime de votre père au lycée et, en plus d'apprendre

qu'il était doté d'une libido hypertrophié (en gros il sautait sur tout se qui bouge...) et qu'il voulait devenir un mangemort, il FANTASMAIT sur le PERE de votre pire énnemi!(sur lequel vous fantasmez aussi par un malencontreux concours de circonstances, à moins que ce ne soit héréditaire...)

Y'a de quoi faire une dépression...

Mais bon une depression nuirait à mon charme naturel donc je préférais abandonner cette idée.

J'ajouterais quand même que je suis rassuré qu'il ne se soit jamais retrouvé seul dans une salle vide avec Potter fils... --

Enfin bref, même si j'étais très ouvert et que ça ce savait (même Potter le savait)je ne pense pas que savoir que je fantasme sur lui lui ferait plaisir... (ndla: Roooh on sait jamais! T'inquiète l'auteuse va s'arrangé pour que ça lui fasse plaisir! Lol)

Mais revenons à la situation présente.

J'étais face à Harry Potter, celui qui a tué Voldemort, celui qui m'avais évité de finir à Askaban, celui que j'avais finalement décidé de rejoindre du bon côté et si son regard pouvait tuer je serais déjà mort.

-Tu t'es pourtant déjà "abaissé" à sortir avec des Griffondors, notamment avec des filles

dont Ron avait été amoureux...

Tiens?

Il avait remarqué ça?

Châpeau le balafré!

-Ah...

J'avoue, c'est pas terrible pour la répartie...

-Quoi "Ah" c'est tout se que le grand Malfoy trouve à dire, je t'ais connus plus bavard à une époque.

Là, il se fout de ma gueule j'en suis sur!

C'est vraix que ma remarque était à chier mais je n'aime pas que l'on me le fasse remarquer!

Et c'est qu'il se marre en plus!

Je le déteste ce fichu binoclard de merde!

Non, je ne suis pas véxé!

Un Malfoy ne se vexe pas pour si peu. Mais je n'ai plus envie de parler à se sale Griffondor.

Je balance le reste de chocolat dans un coin et sort du wagon pour me diriger vers ma chambre

couchette.

J'entends la porte du wagon cafétéria qui s'ouvre à nouveau.

Il me suit où quoi?!

-Eh! Malfoy! Les ronflements de Pansy ne te déranges pas trop?

Je me retourne, énervé.

-Pourquoi! aboyais-je

-Parcequ'il y a encore un lit de libre dans ma cabine Malfoy et que je suis un très gentil Gryffondor. lança t-il avec un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres.

Le salaud!

Il pensait surement que je n'étais pas capable d'accépter sa proposition et bien il allait voir!

-Ok! J'accepte.

Potter eu un air vaguement étonné puis se retourna sans un mot.

-Et bien suis moi.

Vous allez vous dire que j'étais dingue d'accepter une telle proposition, que ça allait agraver

mon état mental (déjà critique), que j'allais le violer des qu'on serait dans la cabine et bien même pas!

Il m'a tranquillement emmené dans une cabine, j'ai squatté un lit et je n'ai eu AUCUNE

pensées deplacées de toute la nuit!

Si c'est pas digne d'un Malfoy ça!

Mais la maîtrise de sois, c'est la spécialité des Malfoy depuis de nombreuse générations

et j'avoue être maître dans ce domaine...

Ne pas montrer ses émotions, j'ai l'habitude, mais pour un étranger, je doit paraître glacial.

Et puis, avec tout se qui c'est passé, je dois avouer qu'il m'arrivait d'être suffisament déprimé pour ne pas penser au fait que Potter était étendu à quelques mètres de moi.

Enfin, on est finalement arrivé à destination...

* * *

**Alors? Vos impression sur ce chapitre? J'essais de faire un Drago pas trop OOC et je pense y arriver à peut près mais c'est horriblement dur d'ecrire la fic à la première personne! J'admire toutes celles qui y arrive! Valà sinon je peux avoir des rewiews please? (petits yeux larmoyant en attente d'une réponse affirmative lol). **

**Vala le deuxième chapitre Ouistiti! Tu tiens l'coup (paske si tu bloque là on est mal barré mdr!)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cohabitation?

**Note :** Voila le chapitre 2 qui arrive avec un peu de retard (désolée mais y'a eu des imprévus ) mais parfaitement corrigé par ma bêta (à qui je donne bien du travail décidément). J'espère que les tortures mentales de Draco continurons à vous plaire dans ce chapitre. Merci à tous celles (ceux?) qui m'ont laissé des rewiews, c'est toujours un plaisirs et je suis désolée si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqun.

Sur ce, Enjoy it

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre2: Cohabitation ?**

C'est une machination !

Que dis-je ! Un crime ! Un coup monté !

Que MacGonagall soit milles fois maudite et meure dans d'atroces souffrances !

Elle me fait cohabiter, partager mon espace vital avec ce... ce... cette espèce de... hibou à hublot !

Avec ce crétin de balafré de stupide Harry Potter ! (Ndla : comment ça c'était prévisible ! . )

Argh ! Comment peut-on me faire ça à moi ?

Enfin, vu la tête de Potter il a pas vraiment l'air très heureux non plus...

Weasley et Granger ont proposé de l'accueillir mais MacGonagall a dit que Dumbledore aurait voulu que nous « enterrions la hache de guerre » et que c'était donc le moment ou jamais.

Mouais... à mon avis, c'est plutôt un de nous deux qu'il va falloir enterrer à la fin du séjour

et vu la tête de Potter j'ai bien peur que se soit moi...

Pas que je sois moins fort que Potter non ! Enfin contre un Potter normal non, mais la Potter avait la même tête de psychopathe qu'un croisement entre Rogue, Maugrey fol-oeil ou tonton Voldi dans leurs meilleurs moments...

J'espère au moins que nos chambres seront séparées...

Mon dieu faites que nos chambres soient séparées sinon...

Sinon...

Eh bien se ne sera pas ma faute si ce fichu balafré se fait agresser sexuellement par un autre moi-même à la libido complètement indépendante de ma volonté et qu'il me Avada Kedavraque sur-le-champ ! C'est pas ma faute! C'est mon cerveau qui se met à fantasmer tout seul dès que je me retrouve au lit !

Alors imaginez la scène si je dois partager ma chambre avec Potter !

Je crois que ce serait véritablement le terme de mon existence...

Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir voulu l'éviter cet imbécile de Griffondor !

J'ai même fait des efforts particuliers cette année pour éviter les problèmes avec lui !

Ce que je peu le détester avec son air de sainte nitouche !

Et c'est encore pire lorsqu'il commence à se moquer de moi parce que dans ses cas-là, c'est mon deuxième cerveau qui prend les commandes...

Quand ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée... ?

La famille de moldus qui nous accueille est tout sourire.

C'est un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, leur fils et leur fille qui ont à peu près notre âge.

Leur fille est plutôt jolie...

Brune, les cheveux mi-longs, la peau mate, les yeux noirs, un nez rond et une toute petite bouche rouge comme une cerise.

Tout à fait mon genre...

D'ailleurs, elle me reluque avec un soin presque gênant...

Eh! Voilà qui va peut-être détourner mon attention d'un trop obsédant Harry Potter !

Quant à leur fils, il est châtain clair, les yeux d'un brun très clair, légèrement mordoré, une bouche pulpeuse, gourmande, un nez fin, bref, le genre bellâtre insupportable.

En plus il fait une tête de plus que moi, est assez baraqué, en gros le genre de gars que tu n'as pas du tout envie de voir lorsque tu es grand et mince comme je le suis -bien que cela face

mon charme- (ndla: t'inquiète Malfoy les filles adooooore les mecs comme toi -! qui dit que j'parle que pour moi là )

D'ailleurs il regarde le balafré avec la même mine gourmande qui c'était glissé sur ses lèvres...

Merde, merde et re-merde !

Qu'est ce qu'il peu bien trouver à un mec coiffé à la dynamite, maigre comme un manche à balai et myope comme une taupe !

Et puis faire ça devant ses parents! Les moldus n'ont vraiment pas de pudeur !

Comment ça je m'énerve parce qu'il mate Potter ?

J'ai l'air de m'énerver parce qu'il drague Potter ?

Pas du tout !

C'est totalement faux !

Je pense juste que ce n'est pas une façon de se tenir devant des gens qu'on ne connaît pas !

Et puis merde, il a qu'à carrément dire à Potter "j'ai envie de te baiser" ça sera tout aussi clair !

Jaloux ?

Non je ne suis pas jaloux !

Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui est jaloux ?

Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire que Potter se face draguer par un bellâtre moldu !

Oh non !

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non !

C'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont dans la tête ces abrutis congénitaux de moldus !

Y nous ont foutus dans la même chambres les enfoirés !

Et merde ! Comment je vais faire moi? Comment pourrais-je me contrôler ?

Parce que, autant l'avouer maintenant, je fantasme sur Harry Potter.

Pourquoi moi !

-On espère que votre séjour ici vous plaira. Les chambres de nos enfants sont en face des

vôtres. Si vous avez un problème vous pourrez allez aller les voir. Notre fille s'appelle Lili

et notre fils s'appelle Lilian.

Eh bien, vachement inventif les parents…

-Enchanté. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

C'est dingue ce qu'il peut être poli et surtout naturellement gentil avec le gens. Et surtout, comment il arrive à se comporter aussi normalement après tout ça.

Moi je sais être respectueux, cela fait partie intégrante de mon éducation aristocratique mais je maintiens toujours cette distance avec les autres. Surtout avec les moldus, et encore plus depuis la mort du vieux.

Mais cette fois-ci : Miracle ! J'ai réussi à éviter la grimace de dégoût habituelle lorsque je parle à des moldus ou à des sangs de bourbe. Pas que je les déteste réellement (en fait toute personne qui n'est pas moi m'indiffère totalement) mais cela fait aussi parti de mon éducation alors... et puis, je ne crois pas que si du jour au lendemain je déclarais que j'adorais les moldus et les sangs de bourbe et que j'essayais de sympathiser avec eux, on me croirait.

Ils ne me laisseraient même pas approcher.

On dirait que je fais ça comme Rogue à fait croire à Dumbeldore qu'il était passé du bon côté, et je n'ai pas envie d'augmenter les bruits qui courent sur moi.

Il y en a déjà tellement...

Pourtant, pas question de céder en quoi que se soit à Potter. Je dois lui prouver que moi aussi je peux paraître parfait. D'ailleurs Potter me regarde bizarrement. Il a l'air étonné.

Il est vraiment trop mignon avec ses yeux agrandis par la surprise et sa bouche entrouverte...

Une véritable invite à la luxure.

Je ne sais pas se qui me retient de l'embrasser immédiatement, à le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et le prendre comme dans mes rêves...

Ah... si, je viens de me rappeler de ce qui m'empêche de mettre mon projet à exécution: je suis dans une famille de moldus qui me fait faire le tour de leur maison en nous observant toutes les deux secondes avec des yeux luisant de curiosité et je suis à ses yeux le responsable de la mort de Dumbeldore et de tous les autres événements catastrophiques de sa vie.

Et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus...

Et ce Lilian qui reluque le balafré sous toutes les coutures... un peu plus et il va se mettre à baver sur ses chaussures ce con.

Je rêve ou Potter a rougi ?

J'y crois pas ! Il a comprit en dix minutes que ce mec bave sur lui alors que moi ça fait sept ans et MONSIEUR ne daigne pas s'en rendre compte !

Ok, c'est vrai que lui pourrir la vie, insulter ses amis, avoir un père qui a essayer de le tuer, lui pourrir ses années scolaires, provoquer la mort de Dumbeldore et avoir manqué de tuer Weasley et Katie Bell n'est certainement pas la meilleure approche.

Ok aussi que je ne l'ai jamais reluqué aussi ostensiblement.

Mais bon dieu ! Il sait très bien que la communication n'a jamais été mon truc, que j'étais obligé d'obéir à Voldemor ! Lui qui le connaissait si bien il aurait pu comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix !

Bien sur comment pouvait-il comprendre ! Ces parents, son parrain, tous les gens qui lui avaient été cher avait toujours résisté au maître des Ténèbres quitte à en mourir. Mais pas moi bon Dieu ! J'avais mes parents ! **Il** les aurait tués eux aussi si je n'avais pas obéi !

Je le déteste.

Je le déteste ce foutu bâtard balafré qui vient me pourrir mes rêves alors que j'essaie tout pour normalement être heureux !

La famille, une fois les présentations et la visite terminé, retourne préparer le repas et Lilian en profita pour s'approcher de Harry avec un sourire appréciateur.

-Salut. Si t'as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à venir me voir dans ma chambre ok ? Au fait, si tu veux sortir avec des amis à toi et à moi…

Je sais pas ce vous en pensez mais moi, à ce moment précis je me suis dit que ce type et moi on allait vraiment pas s'entendre. Et, inconsciemment je me suis senti obligé d'intervenir.

-On voudrait se reposer un moment, le voyage à été long.

Lilian me jeta un regard noir mais fut obliger de s'écarter de Potter.

-Mais se ne sera que partie remise n'est ce pas.

-Oui, avec plaisir. Répondit Potter avec un petit sourire.

Autant vous dire que mon visage de «petit fifils de bonne famille» fut mise à rude épreuve et que je du faire un effort de concentration extrême pour ne laisser ma mâchoire se fracassé sur le sol.

Potter est en train de flirter !

Pincez moi je rêve !

Non, en fait je crois que je cauchemarde...

Potter est en train de flirter avec un mec ! Avec un mec qui n'est pas moi!

C'est dégueulasse !

Le bellâtre disparaît non sans une dernière oeillade insistante au balafré qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui sourire avant de refermer la porte de « notre » chambre.

Puis le sourire disparaît direct et il se tourne vers moi le regard noir (enfin dans la mesure du possible lorsqu'on a les yeux vert émeraude...).

-Que les choses soient claires Malfoy, si j'ai accepté l'idée débile de MacGonagall (Ah ! Ben pour une fois on était d'accord sur quelque chose !) c'est uniquement en mémoire de Dumbeldore; notre « cohabitation » dans cette chambre se fait contre ma volonté et probablement contre la tienne alors on va simplement faire comme si l'autre n'était pas là et éviter de faire exploser cette maison durant notre séjour ici. C'est d'accord ?

Faire comme si l'autre n'était pas là ?

Mais qu'elle bonne idée pour un griffondor !

Enfin ça AURAIT été une bonne idée si mon deuxième cerveau ne fantasmait pas à mort sur ta jolie p'tite gueule Potter !

-Ok, plus vite cette semaine sera passée mieux ce sera !

Pourquoi est ce que je dis toujours l'inverse de se que je pense ? Bonne question. Mais je connais pas la réponse et ce n'est pas le moment pour des débats sur le fonctionnement de mon cerveau.

Apparemment ma réponse convenait à Potter puisque sans plus se préoccuper de moi, il avait commencer à déballer ses affaires de sa valise et à les ranger et...

Beurk.

Nan, sincèrement comment on peut avoir des fringues aussi moche ?

A part son jean et quelques polos le reste était vraiment minable comparé à ma garde robe de moldus que j'avais soigneusement préparé moi-même (il s'agit de savoir rester sexy en toutes situations).

Mon regard du manqué de discrétion car Harry le remarqua.

-Que veux-tu Malfoy, tout le monde ne possède pas une fortune personnelle grâce aux prouesses de son père !

Le salaud.

-C'est toujours mieux que de porter de telles fripes Potter ! Et n'insulte pas mon père !

Ma voix était redevenue cassante, et c'était entièrement sa faute !

Il pouvait pas me parler normalement ? Sans que l'on se prenne la tête toutes les trente secondes ?

Ok tout était de ma faute, j'ai toujours été dégueulasse avec lui et ses amis, j'avais failli causer la mort des gens qu'ils aimaient et causé celle de la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance mais merde ! C'est qu'en même lui qui a préféré Weasley à moi au début ! Faudrait pas qu'il l'oublie !

Il soupira.

-On arrivera jamais à la fin de la semaine si on continue comme ça Malfoy, faudrait peut être mieux que j'aille demander à Lilian si je ne peux pas plutôt dormir dans sa chambre.

-NON !

Oups ! Mon deuxième cerveau à pris le dessus !

Forcement Potter me regarde d'un air étonné et attend que je m'explique. Et merde, je vais qu'en même pas lui dire « je veux pas que tu dormes dans la piaule de ce bellâtre parce qu'il n'a pas arrêter de te reluquer et que je fantasme sur toi et que c'est moi qui te sauterais et pas lui ! » quoique...

-Je veux dire que si tu as un temps soit peu de cran Potter, tu devrais pouvoir survivre à une semaine dans la même chambre que moi sans aller te cacher chez ce bellâtre et sans essayer de me tuer !

J'ai bien rattraper le coup non?

-Je devrais en être capable Malfoy, mais je ne vois pas se que tu as contre ce « bellâtre » comme tu dis...

Il souriait le salaud !

Et s'il m'avait percé à jour ?

Impossible, il me l'aurait fait savoir beaucoup plus tôt.

C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas perdu une telle occasion de se venger en se moquant de mon penchant ridicule (j'étais le premier à le reconnaître) pour sa petite personne ! Surtout après tout ce que j'avais fait...

-C'est un moldu!

Ah ! J'ai parfaitement réussi le ton méprisant qui me caractérise ! Et quel beau prétexte ! Si tu savais comme je m'en tamponne que ce soit un moldu ! C'est juste le fait qu'il te drague qui me fait chier pauvre con !

-Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger lorsque c'était Lili qui te reluquait...

Argh ! Il avait aussi remarquer ça ! C'est qu'il est plus observateur que se que je pensais...

Il me jette un regard amusé, bien qu'il y ait toujours cette lueur triste dans son regard.

Bon Dieu qu'il est beau !

Il suffirait que je le fasse basculer sur le lit et...

-Harry, Draco, il va falloir passer à table !

Lili...

Ces moldus vraiment, ils nous appellent déjà par nos prénoms alors que je n'appelle toujours pas Harry par le sien depuis les sept années que je le connais.

Faut dire aussi qu'on n'était pas vraiment en bons termes pendant ces sept ans...

Enfin, cette bande de crétin venait de me rappeler que je ne me trouvais pas là pour violer Potter mais dans le cadre d'une connerie de voyage dans le monde des moldus et que durant une semaine j'allais devoir cohabiter avec Potter sans qu'il me trucide ou que je le viole avant la fin du séjour.

Bref, je me contentais de balancer le reste de mes affaires en vrac dans le placard et me préparais à sortir de la chambre lorsque Potter m'interpella.

-Attend ! J'ai presque fini.

J'aurais pu lui répondre qu'un Malfoy n'attendait jamais personne et que c'était les autres qui devaient l'attendre.

J'aurais dû.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'ai attendu qu'il termine de ranger ses affaires et nous sommes descendus dans la cuisine sans un mot.

* * *

**Alors voilà, les choses avances lentement mais surement . Evidemment, comme vous l'aurez compris, cette fic est un pur délire (c'est également ma première fic ) mais elle a été très marrante à ecrire! Je serais donc plus que ravie de recevoir vos commentaires pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Merci a tous ceux qui me lisent qu'ils apprécient où pas!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Potter aime les garçons?

**Note : **Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et encore plus à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des rewiews! C'est mon premier bébé et sans aucun doute le plus joyeux de mes bébés et le seul en POV Draco alors j'y tiens ;-) Alors je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire malgré la lenteur de l'action! Et maintenant place à la lecture!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapitre3: Potter aime les garçons?!**

**

* * *

**

-Putain je suis vanné!

Harry s'écroula de tout son long sur son lit avant que j'ai eu le temps de fermer la porte de notre chambre.

Fallait avouer que la soirée avait été agitée...

Après manger, Lili et Lilian avait voulu nous faire sortir un peu et Harry avait accepté.

Et vu que je n'avais pas l'intention de le laissé seule avec le bellâtre (et que Lili avait décidément un bien joli p'tit cul) je les avait suivi.

On était d'abors aller dans un « pub » pour moldus ou nous avions rencontré les amis de Lili et Lilian. On avait donc dû faire les présentations.

Officièlement nous étions des étudiants d'une petite ville d'Angleterre en visite à Londre pour une semaine.

Je dû reconnaître que les moldus étaient plutôt sympatique, surtout une des amies de Lili, une jolie blonde aux yeux verts et à la bouche gourmande qui se penchait régulièrement vers moi de façon à me faire profiter de son généreux décolté (paraît qu'elle s'appelait Su mais c'était pas se qui m'intéressait...).

Je l'aurais d'ailleurs bien entrainée dans un coin un peu plus isolé si Potter n'avait pas trouvé judicieux de m'enfoncer son coude dans les côtes pour me rappeler à mes devoirs.

Mais j'avais réussi à me venger en lui faisant le même coup lorsqu'à deux reprises il tenta de s'esquiver une fois avec Lilian et une autre avec deux jolies brunes nommées Mia et Tia.

On était ensuite allé finir la soirée à un concert d'un groupe moldu qui vociférait dans un micro, provocant ainsi les hurlements du public.

Lilian avait bien entendu proposer sa chambre à Potter qui déclina l'offre, ce qui m'incita à faire de même lorsque Lili m'invita à « visiter la sienne ».

-Alors Malfoy? Comment tu trouves les moldus? Me demanda t-il d'un air légèrement méprisant.

-Je sais pas vu que tu m'as empêché de faire une étude approfondie ! Lui répondis-je avec sourire légèrement pervers.

Et là, il fit quelques chose d'incroyable : il éclata de rire.

Il était même carrément plié en deux, en train de se rouler sur son lit.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avai-je pas vu rire?

-Si Pansy voyait ça! S'écria t-il entre deux éclat de rire, Draco Malfoy en train de lutiner une moldue !

-Et si les Weasley et Granger voyait ça, Potter en train de se faire lutiner par un mec !

A ma grande satisfaction, il arrêta de rire.

Il se redressa, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ma température corporelle augmenta sensiblement.

-Et alors Malfoy? Ca te dérange?

Un point pour lui.

Si je disait oui il croirait soit que j'étais coincé, ce qui ferait du tord à ma réputation de bombe sexuelle, soit il penserait que j'étais jaloux, ce qui était aussi terrible.

Parce que je n'était pas jaloux!

Enfin pas vraiment.

-Nan, mais je ne pensais pas que le merveilleux Harry Potter était à voile et à vapeur.

-Ca nous fait un point commun non?

Je manquait de m'étrangler.

Ainsi donc, Potter savait que j'était bi.

Faut dire que j'avais jamais été très discret ni très séléctif avec mes conquêtes à Poudlard... Zabini avait du parler !

-La ressemblance s'arrête là Potter.

-Heureusement.

Le salopard.

Et en plus je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre!

Il se releva et prit quelques affaires avant de se diriger vers la douche (on avait notre propre douche et elle communiquait avec notre chambre).

-Je vais me doucher alors évite d'entrer tant que je suis dedans.

-T'inquiète j'ai pas envie de me faire peur. Répondis-je sans en penser un mot.

Il ne répondit pas et j'entendis la porte se fermer.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et fermait les yeux.

Demain se serait notre premier jour dans un lycée moldu et ça m'angoissait.

Je sais, unMalfoy n'était pas sensé angoisser pour si peu mais je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Et les Malfoy n'aiment pas ne pas savoir.

Je ne connaissais rien aux moldus, contrairement à Harry et à Granger. Même Weasley en savait plus que moi grace à son idiot de père et à Potter et Granger.

Moi c'était l'inconnu.

Et un Malfoy n'aime pas l'inconnu.

Et j'avais beau dire, continuer à faire le bravache, comme si rien n'avait changé, rien n'était plus pareil. Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil.

Il y avait à présent, entre notre rivalité cruelle d'adolescent, la mort de plusieurs personnes, le fait que j'avais été de « l'autre côté ».

En plus de tout cela, il y avait Potter.

Depuis quelques temps, Potter m'obssédait.

Pour dire vrai cela faisait sept ans qu'il m'obsédait mais avant c'était parce que je ne le supportais pas alors qu'à présent c'était parce que je le désirais.

Et ça m'énervait.

C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi était-ce moi qui le désirait et non pas l'inverse !

C'était tellement injuste !

Il m'obsédait tellement que j'en était presque à me frapper la tête sur les murs mais comme cela n'aurait fait que me rendre plus dingue et qu'en plus ça faisait mal, j'abandonnait.

Et voilà que Mac Gonagall avait eu la charmante idée de nous mettre dans la même famille et dans la même chambre. A croire qu'elle avait définitivement perdu la boule la vieille pour souhaiter que Potter et moi nous « réconcilions » malgé la mort de Dumbeldore.

Je soupirait.

Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça maintenant. Ce qui était fait ne pourrait pas être changé avec des regrets.

Même si c'était toujours mieux que d'imaginer Potter sous la douche.

En parlant de la douche... je n'entendait plus l'eau couler...et...

MAIS C'EST MOUILLE CETTE MERDE!

Je rouvris brusquement pour me retrouver face à Potter en pyjama, les cheveux plein d'eau gouttant sur ma figure, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

C'était une position très intéressante (hormis le fait que j'était en dessous) mais Potter recula immédiatement qu'il s'apperçut que mes yeux étaient ouverts.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait voulu faire?

M'embrasser?

-Qu'est ce que tu foutait Potter?

Il n'avait même pas l'air gêné le salaud, alors que mon coeur faisait du saut à l'élastique dans ma poitrine!

-Tu sais que tu a l'air presque civilisé lorsque tu dors Malfoy.

Sa voix était calme, douce malgré la douleur que l'on sentait au fond. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Dumeldore.

Pas physiquement (Dieu merci), mais dans sa façon douce et douloureuse de parler. Mais ce n'était qu'un de ses aspects et je le savait. J'avais vu la haine, la rage dans ses yeux plusieurs fois depuis la fin désastreuse de ma sixième année.

Mais je me contentait d'un grognement incompréhensible et me dirigeait à mon tour vers la douche.

La pièce était très chouette.

Il y avait une douche circulaire avec des portes vitrées, des toilettes, un lavabo en marbre, tout comme le sol, ainsi qu'une baignoire immense creusée dans le sol, en marbre elle aussi, avec un petit escalier pour y descendre.

Tellement grande qu'on aurait pu y tenir à deux.

Et ça doit être géniale de faire l'amour dedans.

Surtout avec Potter.

Argh! Je recommence à fantasmer.

Mais rien que de l'imaginer nu dans cette baignoire... son corps fin entièrement recouvert d'eau...

HUM!

Je crois qu'il va me falloir une douche froide...

Glacée même.

Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, Potter était déjà couché et me tournait le dos.

Mais j'avais décidé de ne plus y prendre garde.

Après tout, les Malfoy sont les rois du self-control non?

Je décidais donc de me coucher en faisant en sorte qu'à moins de deux mètre de moi se trouve Harry Potter, le sujet de mes fantasmes actuel. Et je dois dire que je m'en suis remarquablement bien tiré!

A peine je posais la tête sur l'oreiller que mes yeux se fermaient et que je m'envollais pour un sommeil heureusement sans rêves...

* * *

**Je sais, je sais les relations Drago Harry n'évolue pas vite mais bon c'est parce que j'essais de tenir compte de leur rapports dans les romans notamment après le tome 6 et de ne pas les faire tomber trop vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre (ce ne serait pas très crédible au vu des relation Harry/Drago dans le tome 6). Bien entendu, ce chapitre a été gentillement corrigé par Dalphanote (merci, merci, merci à elle)!**

**A part ça que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Je sais, c'est radicalement différent de mes autres fics c'est la plus « joyeuse » on va dire ;-)! N'hésiter pas à laisser un mot! Rewiew please, ça fait toujours plaisir (même quand c'est des critiques )!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mignon?

**Note : **Je sais, je sais, cela fait un siecle que je n'avais pas poster! Je suis vraiment désolée mais cela n'était pas de ma faute mais de celle de mon adorable bêta lectrice qui a eu quelques _léger_ contretemps de correction! ;-p

Mais après tout, mieux vaut tard que jamais! Voilà le quatrième chapitre (et le cinquième arrive d'ici un ou deux jours maximum!).

Bonne lecture!

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 4: Mignon?**

**¤¤¤**

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par une voix au dessus de moi. Assez agréable d'ailleurs.

Mais ce qu'elle disait l'était déjà beaucoup moins...

-Bordel Malfoy réveille toi ! Ils avaient dit petit déjeuner à 7h et il est 7h moins cinq !

Autant vous dire que 5 minutes était loin d'être suffisantes pour que je me prépare, mais je n'eu pas le choix. Je dû sauter dans mes vêtements en une minute (un jean noir m'allant à la perfection et un Tee-shirt avec un col en V blanc pour ceux que ça intéresse...), me coiffer en deux minutes et tout ça sous le regard amusé de Potter.

-Quoi ! Y'a un truc qui te fait marrer Potter !

-Toi Malfoy, eut-il le cran de me répondre en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer : Potter osait se foutre de ma gueule sous mes yeux !

Mais j'aurais eu l'air débile alors je me retins et me contentait celui répondre d'un air glacial (qui faisait ressortir mon côté sexy d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit):

-Et puis-je savoir ce que ma personne a de si comique à tes yeux ?

Un sourire léger fendit son visage. Mon Dieu, j'en aurait oublié de respirer tellement il était beau !

Heureusement que je n'étais pas amoureux de Potter sinon je crois que j'aurais été prêt à tout pour un tel sourire ! Ils étaient si rares...

-Ta manière de t'habiller à toute vitesse je crois. C'était très mignon.

Non mais pour qui il...

Attendez, il à dit mignon !

Vu la teinte fluorescente que prennent ses joues je crois que j'ai bien entendu !

Harry Potter me trouve mignon ! Hourra !Youpi !

Enfin ma manière de m'habiller mais c'est un bon début non ?

Mais ce lâche est sorti de la chambre avant que j'aie pu répondre quelque chose et descendit vers la cuisine. Je le suivis tout en sachant que la discussion serait reportée à plus tard.

Dans la cuisine, les parents de Lili et Lilian étaient déjà là, et des oeufs au bacon dégageaient une délicieuse odeur, m'ouvrant soudainement l'appétit.

Lili était là, vêtu d'une chemise bleue et d'une simple petite culotte blanche.

Bon Dieu ses parents tolérait qu'elle se balade comme ça devant deux garçons de 17 ans travaillés par les hormones ? Les moldus sont fou.

-Salut Harry ! Salut Draco ! Vous êtes prêt pour votre première journée de cour ? Nous demanda le père en sortant brièvement le nez de son journal et sans prendre garde au regard gourmand que sa fille posait sur moi.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour moi, répondit Harry, mais je me demande si tout se passera bien pour Draco.

Le sale con ! Il savait que je ne connaissait absolument pas le monde des moldus et en profitait pour m'humilier publiquement.

Mais il m'avait appelé Draco !

Normal, devant les moldus, ils auraient sans doute trouvé ça bizarre que Harry et moi nous appelions respectivement par nos noms de famille...

Mais c'était tellement étrange d'entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche...

Une sensation étrange parcourut le creux de mon estomac.

-Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui je m'en occuperais bien. Lança Lili en mordant avec appétit dans un toast non sans me jeter une petite oeillade.

Ma foi, il allait falloir que j'étudie sérieusement son cas, il aurait été grossier de ne pas répondre aux avances de cette charmante jeune fille aux moeurs aussi dissolues que les miennes.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque je surpris le regard noir que me lançait Potter et décidais subitement de m'attaquer à mes oeufs aux plats.

Je réalisais l'étendu de ce que je venais de faire lorsque le bellâtre entra dans la cuisine, aussi habillé que sa soeur, c'est à dire à peine vêtu d'un bas de pyjama.

Il lança à Harry une oeillade tout aussi charmeuse que celle de sa soeur à mon égard et je vis Potter prendre soudain une belle teinte rouge.

Dire que je n'avait pas répondu à Lili parce que cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, pendant que lui se laissait allégrement draguer pas ce pauvre type !

Il allait voir !

Lili m'adressa la paroles et je lui répondit sur mon ton le plus charmeur avec mon plus beau sourire.

Et vlan ! Vengeance !

C'est vrai ça ! Pas de raison que je me prive de draguer en sa présence juste parce qu'il n'a toujours pas compris que c'est de lui dont j'ai envie !

Je sens qu'il aurait voulu répondre mais Lilian monopolisant son attention il ne put rien faire et le petit déjeuner se termina dans un calme relatif.

¤¤¤

**Un chapitre très court. Gomen nasai j'essayerais de ne plus le faire...**

**Alors bien sur, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature avec un grand « L » mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plu!**

**Dans le cas contraire, n'hésiter pas à le signaler (reviews donc )!**

**Euh... Les reviews sont évidément également accepter pour ceux qui ont aimé! Lol...**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Le lycée moldus

**Note : **Hum... je n'ai pas pu poster avant pour cause d'examens, désolé! (Mais je suppose que tout ceux/celles qui se trouvent dans la même situation que moi comprendrons!)

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

**Chapitre 5: Première journée dans un lycée moldu.**

**¤¤¤**

Voilà, on y est finalement arrivé à ce putain de lycée moldus.

Et devinez qui on retrouve là bas... Granger et Weasley ! Génial !

Potter se précipite vers eux et les présente à Lilian et Lili.

Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle ayant eux aussi rappliqué je réussis cependant à ne pas avoir à les présenter car leurs correspondants respectifs les rappelèrent vers eux.

Lili en profita donc pour me prendre par le bras et me présenter aux amis que je n'avais pas rencontrés la veille.

Je vous ai déjà parlé de la blonde à forte poitrine (d'ailleurs je remarquais que même avec l'uniforme de l'école elle réussissait à faire ressortir ses seins), mais il y avait aussi un grand garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, avec une large carrure. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval très serré. Il s'appelait Johan.

Lili me présenta aussi une jeune fille à la chevelure d'un roux éclatant, magnifique. Elle était assez grande (aussi grande que moi et je mesure environ 1,73m), avec de beaux yeux bleu et une peau d'une pâleur fantastique ! Presque aussi pâle que la mienne... ou que celle de Potter... Hum, petite digression. Bref la fille s'appelait Meg.

La dernière de la bande était une brune à la coupe à la garçonne et aux yeux étranges, le bord jaune et le centre brun. Elle était de taille moyenne, environ 1,65m, et semblait montée sur piles électriques (je venais d'apprendre ce que c'était, Harry euh... Potter et Lili m'avaient fait un petit topo des choses moldus dont je risquais d'entendre parler au lycée). Elle s'appelais Méline.

J'évitais de parler trop souvent de peur de faire une gaffe mais c'était difficile vu l'enthousiasme que je provoquais chez la gente féminine (et j'avais déjà noté quelques gars en train de me reluquer de hauts en bas).

-Hum ! Tu as de la chance Lili, d'avoir un aussi beau mec chez toi ! Le mien est un rouquin qui pourrait être mignon s'il ne passait pas son temps à parler de sa merveilleuse petite amie ! J'ai même envisagé de l'étouffer avec son oreiller...

Je dû me retenir pour ne pas rire.

De toute évidence, Su parlait de Weasley et ce dernier avait dû être aussi pathétique que d'habitude !

-Mouais, fit Meg en faisant la moue, moi je trouve le joli brun aux yeux émeraude tout aussi sexy, et il est plus dans mon genre -à par ses fringues qui sont tout simplement hideuse mais bon. Quelqu'un sait qui c'est ?

Sans même me retourner je savais sur qui se portait son regard.

Potter.

Et c'était bien lui, parlant avec Weasley et Granger d'un air animé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Haha ! C'est là que c'est trop bien ! Ce mec est le deuxième à loger chez moi ! Il s'appelle Harry.

-Oh non ! Gémit Méline, c'est toujours toi qui à les beaux mecs ! Moi je me tape un espèce d'hybride entre un télétubies et un troll nommé Crabbe !

Là encore, je riais mentalement. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était qu'un hybride entre un télétubise et un troll mais je supposais que cela n'était pas des plus flatteur pour Crabbe.

Une chose qui m'avait beaucoup étonné, c'est que Potter, chez les moldus, n'était absolument pas connu et ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire.

Moi, on ne me connaissait pas non plus et cela valait peut être mieux...

C'est vrai que les Malfoy n'étaient pas connus pour leur amour des moldus...

Johann ne disait rien mais à son regard je sentais bien que je lui plaisais.

Il n'était pas mal lui non plus mais avait l'air du genre dominant, et ça, c'était mon rôle.

Je jetais un petit coup d'oeil à Potter et m'aperçut avec rage que Lucian et ses amis l'avait rejoint et se présentaient à Weasley et Granger.

Bordel de merde ! C'était à MOI de me faire Potter et pas à ce sale con de moldu !

Comment Harry pouvait-il seulement poser son regard sur ce type alors qu'une bombe comme moi est dans les parages ! Ok il est bigleux mais quand même !

Au fond de moi j'avais beau savoir qu'un mur infranchissable s'était élevé entre moi et Potter je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il aille dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

C'était peut-être pour cela que j'avais tellement détesté Ginny Weasley dés qu'elle était arrivée à l'école.

Et Meg avait raison : même avec ses fringues pourries, Potter restait trop sexy.

Bon Dieu pas possible d'avoir des yeux aussi... un corps aussi...

Pas moyen de coller un mot sur ce que je vois...

-Eh ! C'est pas tout ça mais les cours vont commencer ! On se retrouve plus tard ok ? Lança Lili avant de me saisir par le bras et de se diriger d'un pas décider vers un des bâtiments immenses du lycée (qui étaient par contre dans un états de délabrement totale, j'savais pas que les lycées moldus étaient aussi moches).

A ce moment là, je surpris le regard de Potter sur moi.

Ses yeux verts semblaient plus sombres que d'ordinaire

Jaloux ?

De qui ?

Moi ? Lili ?

Mais il détournât aussitôt la tête et salua ses deux sbires avant de s'éloigner avec Lucian.

Enfin, s'éloigner, seulement de Weasley et Granger parce qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi et Lili...

Putain ce type me faisait perdre la tête !

-Eh Lili ! Tu pourrais nous attendre vu qu'on est tous dans la même classe !

Et merde.

¤¤¤

**Bon, il y a beaucoup de nouveau perso dans ce chapitre et Drago ne voit pas beaucoup son Harry mais j'ai quand même l'impression que l'histoire avance non (dire oui de préférence)?**

**Encore un chapitre lamentablement court, mais il faut me pardonner, cette fic est ma toute première! (Elle est terminée mais la correction prend un peu de temps **

**;-) excuser Dalphanote qui fait un super boulot!)**

**N'hésiter pas à laisser des review, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir!**

**PS : N'hésiter pas à aller voir mes autres fics (elles sont radicalement différente de celle ci), j'espère que vous les aimerez!**

**Et merci d'avoir lu...**


	7. Chapter 7 : expèrience de classes moldue

**Whoa! Une éternité depuis mon dernier post! Mais là, ni moi ni ma chère bêta Dalphanote ne somme directement responsable : mon odi a été infecté par un charmant et virus qui ma privé d'internet pendant 4 mois! Mais je suis toujours vivante et je peux enfin poster le chapitre suivant de cet fic!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre6: Première expèrience des classes moldues.**

**¤¤¤**

Une classe de moldus n'est pas si différente d'une classe de sorcier, à part que les matières étudiées sont complètement débiles (franchement à quoi cela peut bien servir de calculer la racinecarré du résultat d'une écuation, de toute façon ce prof n'a jamais dû voir de racine sinon il saurait que ce n'est pas carré quand à savoir ce qu'est un écuation... et que les élèves n'utilisent pas la magie pour faire circuler des mots ou pour tricher (c'est d'ailleurs étonnant de voir à quel point ils sont inventifs dans ce domaine pour compenser l'absence de magie !).

Bien entendu, le professeur à dû brièvement expliquer la raison de notre présence dans son cours ce qui à eu pour effet de faire converger une trentaine de regards sur nous.

Potter était mal à l'aise, je le sentais à sa façon de bouger ses mains nerveusement.

Je l'avais souvent vu faire ça l'année dernière, avant le dernier combat contre Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom, avant la fin de notre cauchemar.

Chose beaucoup plus intéressante, il n'arrêtait pas de rougir dès que je l'effleurais plus ou moins accidentellement.

Potter serait-il attiré par moi ?

Ce serait génial...

Enfin génial parce que cela me permettrait de le mettre dans mon lit hein ! Pas de confusion !

Je n'aime pas Harry Potter !

Compris ?

C'est juste une passade ! Dès que je l'aurai baisé cela me passera.

Et puis revenons au vif du sujet: Est-ce que je faisais de l'effet à Potter ?

Etant donné qu'il réagissait de la même manière avec Lucian je fus obligé d'éliminer cette hypothèse.

Alors quoi ?

Il avait compris que je fantasmais sur lui? J'avais peut-être parlé durant mon sommeil ?

Nan, il en aurait profité pour se foutre de moi au petit déjeuner.

Je compris brusquement que plusieurs filles de la classe le reluquaient ostensiblement depuis le début du cours et que cela le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

A noter, autres différence entre une école moldue et Poudlard : à Poudlard on est pas aussi démonstratif dans nos marques d'intérêt pour une personne, on ne le fait pas en cours devant tout le monde ! Surtout pour moi, le mangemort.

Merde !

Pour me venger je répondis amicalement à toutes les oeillades séductrices que je recevais aussi.

Une courte douleur me frappa soudain les côtes.

Ce con m'avait donné un violent coup de coude.

-On peut savoir pour qui tu te prends Potter !

-Arrête de draguer des moldus Malfoy.

-Ca te dérange ?

Je le provoquais délibérément.

-Oui !

Quoi !

-Je sais très bien que tu méprises les moldus alors n'en profite pas.

Fausse joie.

C'était pas de la jalousie, il se contentait de jouer son rôle de Potter-la-sainte-nitouche-je-protège-les-moldus-et-je-déteste-Drogo-Malfoy-qui-est-la-cause-de-tout-mes-malheurs..

Quel con.

-Je fais ce que je veux Potter.

Mais c'est toi que je veux pauvre débile de balafré ! Faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu comprennes ?

Que je me jette à tes pieds !

Faudrait pas rêver.

J'étais un Malfoy, ce n'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas, c'était à lui de me supplier de le mettre dans mon lit ! Mais c'était impossible.

-Je croyais que tu préférais les garçons ?

C'était moi ou sa voix était légèrement tendue ?

-Je suis bi Potter, tu le sais déjà.

-Avec une préférence pour les garçons.

-Quand ils sont gaulés comme toi pourquoi pas.

Oh non...

Mon deuxième cerveau était de nouveau entré en action !

Et voilà que Potter se décomposait sous mes yeux. Je lus de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Relax Potter, je blague, comme si on pouvait être attiré par toi...

Je me serais donné des baffes.

-Tout le monde n'est pas du même avis que toi. Répondit-il en se détournant pour me signifier que la conversation était clause.

J'avais blessé Potter, je le savais.

J'étais le roi des cons.

Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais mon foutu orgueil...

Non, je n'en avais rien à faire car je n'aimais PAS Potter!

Je le désirais, c'est tout.

Et merde...

¤¤¤

**Désolé désolé ce chapitre est encore très très court et loin d'être parfaitement satisfaisant à mes yeux!**

**Ndbl : Retard encore (**_**ndla : mais pas seulement lol**_**) dû à la bêta mais je promets que c'est le dernier.**

**Comme toujours, un petit mot (une simple voyelle ) est toujours ma bienvenue!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Regrets?

**Une arrivée tardive pour un nouveau chapitre, mais, ça ne surprend plus personne n'est ce pas ;-) en plus, je n'ai aucune excuse ce coup-ci puisque mon adorable beta Dalfanote l'avait corrigé depuis un bail et qu'il trainait gentillement sur mon pc (enfin, pas de nouvelle excuse depuis ce charmant virus qui a occupé mon ordi pendant 4 mois).**

**Bref, désolé pour le retard, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne décevra pas trop ;-)**

**¤¤¤**

**Bonne leccture!**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre7: Regrets ?**

**¤¤¤**

Le reste de la journée fut géniale, je m'amusais comme un fou jusqu'au soir.

En fait la journée avait été horrible.

Potter ne m'avais plus adressé la parole de la journée et se coucha sans un mot dans la soirée.

Bref, j'avais fait une connerie et mes chances de séduire Potter venaient d'être réduites à néant (si elles avaient jamais existés).

En temps normale cela ne m'aurait rien fait de blesser Potter, j'aurais même plutôt été content.

Mais cela faisait un moment que je n'étais plus le Drago d'avant.

J'étais de plus en plus obsédé par Potter, et en même temps je le détestais pour ce qu'il était que je n'étais pas.

Là, l'avoir blessé me gênais.

Bon Dieu, je n'étais pourtant pas une lavette!

Pas toujours très courageux mais avant, faire du mal ne me dérangeais pas...

Avant.

Ce ne sera plus jamais « Avant ».

Le lendemain matin, Potter continua à ne pas m'adresser la paroles, pire, il m'ignora !

J'en grinçait des dents de rage: on n'ignorait pas un Malfoy !

-Eh Potter, s'il y a un truc qui te déranges tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage de me le dire !

Il ne répondit même pas !

Je le saisis brusquement par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner, à me regarder en face.

-Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle Potter !

Il eu un sourire méprisant.

-Quoi de plus agaçant pour un Malfoy que d'être ignoré ?

Sa réponse me cloua sur place.

J'eu brusquement une brûlante envie de le frapper pour avoir cet air méprisant, comme s'il parlait d'un vieux chewing-gum collé à sa chaussure.

Comment pouvait-il me connaître si bien ?

-Tu te demandes sans doute comment j'ai deviné ?

Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

-Très simple. Cela fait sept ans que nous nous connaissons Malfoy, j'ai donc appris à connaître certains traits de ton caractère. Surtout depuis l'année dernière.

-Potter fait dans la psychologie maintenant !

J'étais vexé.

Vexé qu'il puisse toujours lire en moi alors que je ne le pouvais plus depuis la mort de Dumbeldore.

En fait, dés la mort de Siruis Black, il a commencé à se fermer, à devenir insaisissable pour moi, car il était sorti brutalement de l'enfance alors que j'y étais encore.

Puis est venu le temps du combat contre Lord Voldemort, contre mon père. Et ma sortie de l'enfance, tout aussi brutale que la sienne bien que plus tardive, ne nous avait pas rapprochés, au contraire.

Et je suis devenu un mangemort, une belle façon pour le maître de se venger de l'échec de mon père.

Faire de son fils un mangemort et lui donner une mission en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'accomplir.

Tuer Dumbeldore rien que ça.

Rogue l'avait fait à ma place mais j'avais finalement rejoint le « bon côté ».

Mon père disait que c'était parce que je n'avais pas connu le maître au temps où il était encore « humain ».

Il possédait paraît-il un charisme, une beauté, un pouvoir de séduction incomparable, avant de devenir cette chose répugnante.

Severus m'avait lui aussi confirmé cette version, et son regard s'était fait vague alors qu'il évoquait ces souvenirs lointains...

Mais pour Harry, je savais bien ce qui avait changé en lui lors de notre sixième année.

Je me rappelle encore l'intonation suppliante de la voix de Dumbeldore lorsque Rogue a pointé sa baguette sur lui.

Potter aussi l'entend encore, j'en suis sûr.

Nous sommes les deux seuls encore vivants à l'avoir entendue, les seuls à avoir vu.

Même avec Granger et Weasley ce n'avait plus été pareil.

Et lui continuait à lire en moi comme lors de nos premières années.

Comme il me semble loin soudain, le Harry rieur et insouciant de ces années là...

Pas que je le regrettais !

Après tout, j'avais toujours détesté Potter non ? Je me fichais bien de ce qui pouvais lui être arrivé !

Non ?

Non.

Non et définitivement non !

Je voulais savoir !

Je voulais comprendre !

Je voulais...!

-C'est vrai que la psychologie n'est pas ton fort Malfoy, fit-il en soupirant.

-Je te comprenais avant...

Il eu l'air surpris du ton las qu'avait ma voix.

Je l'étais aussi.

Je n'avais pas réussi à être mesquin mais je m'en fichais.

Cela me semblait soudainement pathétique.

Je désirais Potter. Plus que toutes les personnes que j'avais eu précédemment.

Et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à dépasser le stade des disputes stériles auxquelles nous nous adonnions depuis sept ans.

-Quoi !

-Je disais qu'avant, j'arrivais à comprendre comment tu fonctionnais comme toi tu comprends comment je fonctionne Potter.

Il avait l'air surpris.

-Et depuis quand est-ce que tu n'y arrive plus ?

-Depuis notre sixième année Potter, je pensais que tu aurais deviné. Non, en fait ça a commencé des notre quatrième année. Je te comprenais encore mais tu n'étais plus complètement le même.

Il eu soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Durant quelques secondes, je vis passé de la peine, du remords et de la haine dans ses yeux verts.

Il se détourna et continua à se préparer.

-C'est en partit ta faute Malfoy, au cas ou tu ne t'en souviendrais pas ! Considère que c'est un avantage que j'ai sur toi à charge de vengeance.

Sa voix aurait sans doute voulue être assurée, mais elle était légèrement tremblante.

Potter avait l'air troublé, et je n'aimais pas ça. Enfin pas troublé comme ça, pas comme s'il était à la limite de s'effondrer psychologiquement.

J'aimais Potter souriant.

J'aimais Potter insouciant.

J'aimais Potter insolent.

J'aimais l'ancien Potter.

J'aimais Potter ?

Non !

Je le désirais !

Mais je le voulais comme il était avant ! Pas comme maintenant, cynique, sombre, s'efforçant sans cesse d'avoir l'air heureux et soulagé !

Une idée folle traversa mon esprit.

-Non Potter, ce coup ci, la balle est dans mon camp.

Je m'approchais, saisis son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassait.

Le baiser fut court, et Potter ne me repoussa pas.

Il était sans doute trop surpris pour le faire.

Je reculais finalement et sortit de la chambre en lui soufflant:

-La balle est dans ton camp maintenant. A toi de jouer !

Je passais le reste de la matinée à repenser à mon baiser avec Potter.

J'avais (enfin) embrassé Harry Potter!

Et je n'avais pas été déçu...

Sa bouche, souple et chaude, semblait faite pour recevoir mes baisers.

De plus, Potter était visiblement friand de chocolat puisque ses lèvres en avaient le goût lorsque je l'avais embrassé.

Enfin bref plus rien n'avait d'importance puisque j'avais réussi se que je voulais : attirer l'attention de Potter sur MOI et uniquement sur moi !

Et pas parce que j'avais provoqué la mort de quelqu'un cette fois.

Même si j'avais dû payer un peu de ma personne et faire le premier pas (ce qui est totalement contraire à tout mes principes en matière de drague !), cela valait le coup.

Mais Potter allait-il entrer dans mon jeu ou allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Ou pire, se venger, m'humilier, me tuer ?

Il fallait qu'il entre dans le jeu !

Sinon je lui découpais les intestins au cure-dents!

Aux vues des regards qu'il me jeta toute la matinée, je n'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire...

Je dois même dire que j'étais sur qu'il allait jouer puisqu'il essaya plusieurs fois dans la matinée de me prendre à l'écart pour me parler dans un coin du lycée mais nous n'étions jamais seul.

Quand se n'était pas Lili ou Lucian c'était un de leurs amis.

En effet Johan et Su vinrent me parler seul à seul à deux reprises (apparemment je leur avais tapé dans l'oeil et je me fis un plaisir de me laisser courtiser rien que pour voir Potter s'énerver et passer ses nerfs sur Weasley et Granger qui se demandaient visiblement quelle mouche avait piqué leur ami), et Méline esseya de draguer Potter (avec peu de résultats niark niark elle ne savait pas s'y prendre pour éveiller l'intérêt de Potter contrairement à MOI !).

Ce ne fut donc qu'en début d'après midi que Potter réussit à m'approcher.

Il me saisit fermement le bras et m'entraînât dans un endroit où on ne risquait pas de nous déranger (ce lycée était un véritable labyrinthe avec une centaine de salles inutilisées au bout impensable couloir.[Sens ? Ndla: en fait je fait la description de mon lycée parce que c'est exactement comme ça!).

-Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'a pris !

Il avait l'air délicieusement furieux.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Fis-je d'une voix volontairement doucereuse avec un air faussement naïf qui ne fit, comme je l'avais prévus, qu'énerver un peu plus Potter.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé !

-A ton avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien !

Son regard vert était étincelant.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant être facile à comprendre Potter.

Ma voix s'était faite basse et je m'étais rapproché de lui.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris les règles du jeu ? Murmurais-je en effleurant ses lèvres de mon souffle.

J'allais m'éloigner lorsqu'il me saisit au col et appliqua violemment sa bouche sur la mienne, forçant l'entrée de sa langue.

Je répondis à son baiser avec la même violence, nous laissant essoufflés.

-Je crois au contraire avoir parfaitement saisi à présent, me répond t-il, la balle est de nouveau dans ton camp Malfoy, ne fais pas tout foirer cette fois.

Puis il s'esquiva rapidement, me laissant encore sous le coup de la surprise, seul dans la pièce désaffectée.

¤¤¤

**J'ai (enfin) réussi à les faire s'embrasser!!! Et le chapitre n'est pas trop court cette fois! Amen! Par contre désolé mais pour le lemon c'est pas encore pour tout de suite... Mais il arrive... ;-)**

**Comme d'habitude, une petite review, peu importe le contenu, est toujours bienvenue!**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Pensées profondes en classe

**Note : Arf! Suis malade comme un chien (j'agonise gentillement) et j'en branle pas une (productivité : 0) bref, je suis une pitoyable no life a l'heure actuelle. Alors me suis dis « Eh! Bouge toi un peu! Fais l'effort de la journée, poste un nouveau chapitre de cette fic que Dalphanote c'est fait à corrigé à la sueur de son front! » alors voilà, un nouveau chapitre ;-)**

**¤¤¤**

**Bonne lecture (et courage à tous ceux qui comme moi on la crèveeeeeeeeee)!**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre8: Pensées profondes dans une salle de classe.**

**¤¤¤**

Je ruminais ma vengeance.

Je m'étais laissé prendre de court par Potter. Il avait pris le contrôle de la situation et je n'aimais pas du tout cela.

J'aimais avoir le contrôle de la situation.

Je passais donc l'après-midi à cogiter pour trouver un moyen de reprendre les choses en mains.

Tout se jouerait lors de notre retour dans notre chambre ce soir.

J'avais le choix finalement.

Surtout lorsque l'on savait que la salle de bain ne fermait pas à clef...

Après tout la journée n'était pas mauvaise !

Si on faisait le compte, j'avais réussi à embrasser Potter deux fois dans la même journée.

Et quels baisers !

Ses lèvres étaient absolument parfaites, exactement comme je les aimais, douces, chaudes, avec un petit goût salé la deuxième fois, plus sucré la première.

J'étais né pour l'embrasser.

Finalement, Potter et moi allions peut-être trouver un domaine où nous nous entendrions relativement bien.

Où le passé pourrait être oublié pour quelques temps.

Où nous arrêterions de souffrir.

Jusque là mes amants et amantes avaient été bien ennuyeux, et pas si nombreux que cela vu les difficultés rencontrées pour mener à bien ce genre d'intrigue à Poudlard. J'avais pourtant la réputation bien établit de « Serial Lover »...

Mon regard doit se faire rêveur car un petit coup de coude de Potter vint me redresser brutalement.

Un léger sourire effleure ses lèvres, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme cela. C'est le sourire de Potter lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose d'interdit aux dépends de quelqu'un et que cela le faisait rire.

Il est vrai que m'embrasser était sans doute quelque chose de tout à fait interdit pour celui qui a tué lord Voldemort.

Vous imaginez le scandale si on apprenait que le sauveur du monde le grand Harry Potter embrasse le pire élève de Serpentard, le fils d'un mangemort assidu, le responsable de la mort de Dumbeldore, un ex-mangemort ?

Cela ferait sans doute beaucoup de bruit...

Mais je doute que Potter souhaite que cela se sache.

Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions l'intention d'entretenir une relation, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Après tout, Potter à beau être très sexy (mon dieu surtout lorsqu'il a les cheveux mouillés !), ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui.

Les Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux.

De toute façon, Potter n'est qu'une lubie ! Dés que j'aurais assouvi mon désir il perdra tout son intérêt à mes yeux, c'est se que disait ce cours moldu sur la philsofie, enfin un truc dans le genre parce que j'avais commencé à somnoler au bout de cinq minutes à peine et c'est tout ce que j'avais retenu. _(Ndbl : sacrilège, bande d'inconscients !)_

Ces cours étaient plus soporifiques que ceux d'histoire de la magie ! En même temps, c'est peut être en partie le fait de la loque dépressive qui nous sert de professeur...

Heureusement pour moi, Potter était le seul avec moi dans cette classe (sans doute une autre lubie de ce vieille folle de MacGonagall obéissent au souhait de Dumbeldore), car cela aurait abîmé ma réputation si d'autres élèves m'avaient vu à moitié endormi sur la table.

-Il est beau le Serpentars maître de lui ! Avait ricané Potter.

Je ne répondis même pas et me contentais d'un regard glacial dont j'avais le secret, et qui ne fit qu'accentué l'air amusé de Potter.

Je décidais donc de passé à la vitesse supérieure et fit glisser mon pied le long de sa jambe.

Il ne réagit tout d'abords pas, croyant sans doute que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès (c'était mal connaître les serpentards...).

Lorsque mon pied réitéra « malencontreusement » la même manoeuvre, je le sentis se crisper.

Il se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard noir signifiant « arrête ça tout de suite ».

Comme je soutenais son regard, il détourna la tête et je le vis rougir.

Mon dieu la vie valait finalement la peine d'être vécue !

J'étais dans une salle de cour sans rien écouter sans risquer le moindre ennui, j'étais assis à côté de Harry Potter, son odeur me chatouillant délicieusement les narines (me faisant me sentir légèrement à l'étroit dans mon jeans. Penser à acheter des jeans deux ou trois tailles au dessus lorsqu'on n'a pas de robe de sorcier pour cacher érection malvenue !), mon pied remontant le long de sa jambe le faisant délicieusement rougir.

Le problème est que ce petit jeu commençait à me donner sacrément chaud et qu'il aurait été très gênant que Potter remarque mon état.

J'arrêtais donc de lui faire du pied et me concentrait sur une image propre à me calmer rapidement.

Voyons voir...

Weasley et Granger ?

Nan pas suffisant. (ça me faisait mal de le reconnaître mais ils étaient tout les deux pas trop mal dans leur genre -bien que Ron ne sois absolument pas mon genre beuh !)

Hum...

Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy ? «_ Voldemort en string léopard faisant l'amour à Pettigrow???!!! » (1)_

Argh ! Radical !

Presque trop !

Beurk...

Potter, de son côté, semble avoir recommencé à respirer depuis que j'ai ôté mon pied. Au moins, cela prouve que je ne lui suis pas indifférent (mais qui peut rester indifférent devant le sexe symbol des Serpentards, si ce n'est pas de Poudlar tout entier, voir du monde entier!).

J'attendais avec impatience la fin de la journée pour pouvoir profiter de Potter sans cet attroupement de gêneurs qui semblaient me narguer.

Ce petit voyage d'une semaine dans une famille de moldus n'était peut être si débile que ça finalement... Si elle me permettait de concrétiser avec Potter elle serait même une réussite !

Potter, en petit élève modèle, écoutait attentivement le cour, bien qu'une certaine coloration persistait sur ses joues, preuve que lui aussi, sans doute, était en train de cogiter en pensant à l'évolution de notre petit jeu.

Peut être comprenait-il seulement jusqu'où ce petit jeu pouvait l'entraîner.

Et oui Potter ! Jusqu'à mon lit ! Quel bon raisonnement !

Bon, bien sur, je n'avais pas encore gagné, et Potter était tout sauf simple à battre vu la complication de nos relations depuis l'année dernière, mais puisqu'il avait commencé le jeu sans en connaître les règles j'avais sur lui un avantage non négligeable ! (Comment ça c'est de la triche ! Nan mais je suis un Serpentard je vous rappelle ! La triche, ça fait partie du jeu avec moi !)

Un sourire un peu plus rêveur que d'habitude dû apparaître sur mon visage car Potter me regarda d'un oeil méfiant.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses Malfoy, mais sache je ne te laisserai pas diriger la partie...

Je pris mon air faussement angélique pour lui répondre, l'air contrit:

-Moi! Voyons Potter comment peux-tu seulement penser une chose pareille !

Et contre toute mes attentes, une lueur amusée apparut dans le regard de Potter...

¤¤¤

**(1) dixit Dalphanote XD**

**Gomen nasai (pardon) j'ai encore écrit un chapitre très très court (snif), mon Dieu j'ai honte de moi! Moi qui ait une sainte horreur des chapitres courts je n'écris que ça en ce moment! **

**Bref, la suite arrive bientôt, le lemon aussi (d'ici quatre cinq chapitre, et vu la taille de mes chapitres c'est pas dans longtemps XD).**

**Toute forme de commentaire est la bienvenue!!! (nan je ne mandie pas... si en fait XD)**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Règlement de compte

**Chapitre 9: Règlements de comptes dans une baignoire.**

**¤¤¤**

**Ndla: Oula! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais ce chapitre est sérieux par rapport aux précédents, sans doute parce que je venais de lire le volume six à ce moment là et que j'étais traumatisé de voir Drago s'enfuir avec les mangemorts (et par la nullité absoluuuuuuuue de ce volume ;D). Je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 7 (la flemme XD pis j'ai pas mal d'autre centre d'intérets en ce moment!).**

**Bonne lecture a toutes (j'hésite à mettre tous...) ! ;)**

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

-Au fait on vient vous prendre dans une heure pour sortir un peu ! Demain ont a pas cours alors autant profiter de la soirée ! Nous lança Lili avant que je ne pousse Potter dans la chambre en hochant la tête avant de refermer rapidement la porte.

A peine la porte était-elle refermée que ma bouche avait rejoint celle de Potter.

Il essaya tout d'abords de me repousser (les Griffondors sont parfois très têtu, comme les Serpentards d'ailleurs) puis il abandonna lorsque le baiser s'approfondit et noua ses bras autour de mon cou.

Embrasser Potter était certainement une des choses les plus fantastiques que j'avais faite dans ma vie !

Mes mains partirent elles aussi à la découverte de son corps, qui était comme je le pensais, comme je le désirais, mince, délicat, mais doté d'une musculature aussi fine que puissante.

Après tout c'était normal, il était l'attrapeur de Griffondor et les attrapeurs sont rarement des gens très baraqués. Il faut de la légèreté pour être rapide.

Une fois descendu le long de sont dos, mes mains caressèrent ses hanches et je le senti gémir doucement dans ma bouche.

Nous nous séparions enfin, tout deux à cour d'oxygène.

-Malfoy je te signale que nous avons à peine une heure pour nous doucher et nous préparer alors je te suggère qu'on arrête pour le moment.

Il était essoufflé, ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement mais il me fusillait du regard.

-Alors prenons notre douche ensemble, cela prendra moins de temps Potter, répondis-je, un sourire séducteur ornant mes lèvres.

Les joues de Potter reprirent la couleur vive qu'elles avaient eu en cour cet après-midi, le rendant définitivement craquant.

Craquant ?

Hum, pas le temps de se poser des questions existentielles, Potter et moi avions une douche à prendre.

-Tu rêves les yeux ouverts Malfoy !

-Tu aurais peur Potter ?

-Bien sur que non, mentit-il effrontément.

-Alors allons-y ! Comme tu l'as dit nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Rougissant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, alluma la lumière et se retourna pour me regarder.

J'entrais à mon tour et fermai la porte.

-Mieux vaut prendre un bain, à deux c'est plus pratique.

Je me déshabillais prestement, sans honte.

Pourquoi aurai-je eu honte de toute façon ?

J'avais un corps magnifique, je le savais et les entraînements de Quidditch m'avaient appris à ne plus être pudique.

Je me contentais d'éviter de regarder Potter pour éviter toute réaction malvenue et entrais dans l'eau délicieusement chaude de la grande baignoire.

Je regardais alors Potter, qui n'avait toujours pas fini de se déshabiller.

Il semblait vraiment très rouge à présent.

-Eh bien Potter, qu'est ce que tu attends pour entrer dans l'eau ?

-Que tu te retournes Malfoy ! Tu n'es peut-être pas pudique mais moi si !

Sa réponse me parut alambiquée puisque que comme moi il subissait les douches collectives dans les vestiaires de Quidditch mais je me retournais avec complaisance pour ne pas le braquer.

Après tout, j'avais déjà fait beaucoup de progrès depuis trois jours, ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air sous prétexte que sa réponse était bidon !

Et puis, cela pouvait signifier quelque chose d'intéressant non ?

Comme par exemple que Potter était gêné que je vois son corps ou mieux, par la proximité du mien !

Ou tout simplement qu'il ne voulais pas que je vois les cicatrices qu'avaient laissé sur son corps ses affrontement contre le maître des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts.

Mon excitation diminua et mon regard se posa sur mon bras gauche.

La marque commençait à réapparaître, le sort la dissimulant se dissipant.

Je décidais donc de m'immerger dans l'eau pour ne pas que Potter ne la voit.

Il savait que je la portait bien sur, mais je n'avait pas envie de faire remonter à la surface notre passé.

Mais Potter, qui était lui aussi entré dans l'eau, me saisit le poignet et amena mon bras près de lui.

Il observa longuement la marque qui ornait mon poignet.

-Elle est toujours là...

-Elle ne partira sans doute jamais Potter.

-Cela reste un joli tatouage lorsque l'on en ignore la signification...

Je ramenai mon bras vers moi, et il le laissa faire, reportant son regard sur moi.

La marque de Voldemort n'avait jamais disparu, mais elle n'était plus à présent qu'un tatouage innocent.

-Tu la désirais cette marque ?

Son regard se fixait sur moi sans faillir.

Je n'étais plus devant le Potter habituel mais devant celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Vachement plus flippant que le premier !

-Potter...

-Répond s'il te plaît.

Comme si c'était facile de répondre à cela !

J'aurais bien sur pu lui mentir mais il aurait tout de suite deviné.

Le problème, c'était que la vérité n'était pas simple...

-Eh bien... oui.

Ma réponse ne parut pas le surprendre outre mesure.

-Pourquoi ?

-...

Merde. Comment je pouvais expliquer ça ? La communication sur mes sentiments ça n'a jamais été simple !

Surtout ceux que j'éprouvais à l'époque...

-Malfoy, s'il te plaît...

-Eh bien... Bon Dieu tu vas trouver ça tellement stupide ! Disons que je pensais qu'ainsi je pourrais faire mes preuves, montrer à tout le monde qu'il avait eu tort de me prendre pour un simple gamin vantard, prétentieux et orgueilleux, que j'allais pouvoir te faire payer de t'être moqué de moi, d'avoir refusé mon amitié comme si je n'était qu'un insecte méprisable, d'être si populaire, aimé de tous... Bref, je pensais stupidement que grâce à cette marque j'allais devenir quelqu'un d'important, que j'allais pouvoir me vanter d'être dans les petits papiers du maître des Ténèbres...

Potter resta un long moment silencieux.

Moi-même je ne trouvais rien à dire. Que dire après ça ?

-Et quand il t'a ordonné de tuer Dumbeldore ?

-Potter...

Ma voix était suppliante, je savais que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes mais mon Dieu, je détestais me rappeler ce moment !

-Dis-le moi Malfoy, j'ai besoin de le savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

-J'étais très excité. Au début tout du moins, car j'ai vite compris que cela allait être très difficile à réaliser. Et le maître avait été clair, tout échec de la mission serait puni par la mort. Là, j'ai commencé à comprendre que Le Maître m'avait confié cette mission persuadé que j'allais echouer et se venger de l'échec de mon père et de ma mère en me tuant moi pour mon propre échec. Rogue essaya bien de m'aider mais j'étais encore aveuglé par l'orgueil, je voulais réussir seul ! Pourtant, en même temps, je prenais conscience de ma situation. J'étais un mangemort, j'allai tuer Albus Dumbeldore, j'allais devenir un paria, un monstre aux yeux de toute la société des sorciers, j'allai devenir un assassin, vivre dans des ténèbres perpétuels. C'est Mimi Geignarde qui essayait de me consoler dans ces moments là. D'ailleurs, tu m'as surpris toi-même un des ses soirs. J'étais tellement furieux que j'ai essayé de t'attaquer et tu as toi-même riposté. Toutes mes lamentables tentatives d'assassinat ont échoué, manquant de tuer Katie Bell et Weasley, quand à la fin, tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Rogue a tué Dumbeldore à ma place, et j'ai fui avec les mangemorts.

-Et je vous ai poursuivis, Rogue et toi, je vous aurais tué tout les deux à ce moment là si j'avais pu.

Potter était très calme, presque trop calme en faite, sa voix était lointaine et il me regardait sans me voir, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Rogue t'a fait face. Tu le haïssais pas vrai ?

-Je m'étais toujours méfié de lui, depuis ma première année à vrai dire. Il n'avait jamais eu ma confiance. Il était totalement fou le jour de la mort de Dumbeldore, surtout lorsque j'ai essayé de lui lancer un de ses sortilèges. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que je n'étais pas mon père je crois, il m'a toujours assimilé à lui...

-Il a tué Dumbeldore parce qu'il avait fait le serment inviolable à ma mère Potter, rien ne dit qu'il l'aurait fait si il n'y avait pas eu ce serment.

-Il n'aurait pas du le faire, quand bien même il serait mort s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas du le faire.

-Le maître des Ténèbres m'aurait tué s'il ne l'avait pas fait Potter!

-Je sais.

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme.

En moi par contre, la colère montait.

Potter aurait sans doute préféré que je meure et que Dumeldore vive ! Bien sur, tout était de ma faute!

Mais même si je n'avais pas souhaité cette marque, aurais-je eu le choix ?

Si j'avais refusé de devenir un mangemort est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

Non.

Le Maître m'aurait tué et aurait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre d'accomplir cette mission.

Les choses ne se seraient sans doute pas passées comme elles sont passées mais le résultat aurait été le même !

-Mieux aurait valu que je meure plutôt que Dumbeldore hein ! C'est ça Potter !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-C'est tout comme Potter ! Bon sang ! Essai de comprendre ! Si Dumbeldore n'était pas mort cette année là, je serais mort Potter ! Mort ! Tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir qu'Il ne pardonne pas ! Qu'il m'aurait fait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

-Tu avais le choix.

J'eu un rire nerveux.

-Le Choix ! Quel choix avais-je Potter ! Quant bien même je n'aurais pas bêtement voulu devenir un mangemort avais-je le choix? Je ne suis pas comme toi, qui avais des amis courageux, près à se battre pour moi, des parents du bon côté mort pour moi, des gens que j'aime à défendre ! Je n'avais rien Potter ! Mes parents étaient des serviteurs du Maître des Ténèbres, et n'auraient pas pu m'aider à refuser, mon père était à Askaban et ma mère n'avait jamais sû être forte devant le maître des Ténèbres ! Je n'avais aucuns grand ami vers qui me tourner, je n'étais pas comme toi, je n'avais pas non plus de parrain comme Sirius Black, ni d'ordre du Phénix!

-Tu aurais pu demander de l'aide à Dumbeldore, il t'aurait aidé.

-Comprend que je n'y ai pas pensé Potter, j'ai été élevé dans le mépris de Dumbeldore et j'étais d'un orgueil démesuré (ndla: ça a pas beaucoup changer), de plus, je n'avais que seize ans! Je ne comprenais pas l'ampleur de se qu'impliquait être un mangemort!

-Sirius avait une famille comme la tienne et il a refusé.

-Potter, Sirius Black avait ton Père et Remus Lupin comme amis ! Il était à Griffondord en plus ! Il pouvait trouver le courage de dire non pour eux !

-Queudvert a cédé lui, et il était l'ami de mon père Sirius et Lupin.

-Queudvert était un lâche, un médiocre, il ne méritait pas leur amitié! Je ne suis pas lâche, mais je n'avais personne Potter ! J'aurais pu t'avoir toi, si tu n'avais pas refusé mon amitié en première année !

-Tu avais insulté Ron et Hermione, tu méprisais Hagrid, bref tu te moquais des première personnes à avoir été gentilles avec moi durant toute mon existence !

-Je n'avais que onze ans !

-Ton comportement à mon égard et à celui de mes amis ne s'est pas arrangé ensuite Malfoy.

-Je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas ! Et tu sympathisais avec tout ceux que mon père m'avait appris à mépriser ! Par Merlin ! Je suis un Malfoy bon Dieu !

-C'est indéniable.

Alors voilà ! On allait encore finir par nous disputer ! Par Merlin nous ne devions pas laisser notre passé nous dicter éternellement notre conduite ! Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il me dictait la mienne.

-Et toi ! Tu es irréprochable peut être, tu as tout fait pour limiter le conflit sans doute ! Certes je n'étais pas parfait, voir carrément odieux mais tu t'étais fais un plaisir de te rendre de plus en plus insupportable à mon égard ! A tel point que j'ai vraiment fini par te haïr !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation, Potter cilla légèrement, à mon grand soulagement.

J'avais eu peur qu'il soit repassé en mode défense-contre-tout-le-monde-et-ne-peut-avoir-confiance-en-personne.

-C'est vrai, je n'étais pas parfait non plus.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur moi et un mince sourire éclaira son visage.

-Au moins tu as reconnu avoir été odieux.

-Cela ne signifie pas que je vais te présenter mes excuses Potter ! Bougonnais-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais saisi le savon, s'en enduisit les mains avant de les poser sur mes épaules.

Mon coeur venait de louper un battement.

Alerte rouge, Potter commençait à me savonner !

Oh Mon Dieu ! J'allais mourir de plaisir !

Ne bave pas Drago ne bave pas !

Je détestaid me confier à qui que se soit, d'ailleurs je ne le faisais jamais, mais si cela permettais de nous rapprocher Potter et moi alors pourquoi pas.

Surtout nous rapprocher de cette manière... hum.

Je voulus poser mes lèvres sur les siennes mais il se détourna et passa habillement dans mon dos, pour le savonner également.

Quand il eu fini, je lui rendis la pareille et cette fois ci, ses lèvres ne m'échappèrent pas.

Il ne se déroba pas, et me rendit mon baiser.

Puis, il s'écarta doucement de moi, et sortit de l'eau, me laissant encore sous le choc de se qui venait de se passer et horriblement frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin (autrement dit et pour parler crûment, je bandais comme un malade et dû attendre que cela se calme pour sortir à mon tour).

¤¤¤

**Mon Dieu sans m'en rendre compte je suis tombé dans l'ultra sérieux ! Lol ! Bah, dès le prochain chapitre ça redevient léger, très léger! On touche à la fin de toute façon! ;)**

**Message subliminale : Lisez "A la croisée des mondes"!!!! L'oeuvre est géniale! Je l'ai lu il y a plusieurs année (au moins 5ans) et la relis régulièrement et c'est toujours aussi grandiose! Nettement mieux que J.K.Rowling (qui a dit "Normal, il y a un scénario!"? XD). Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre le film, au contraire, mais j'ai HORREUR des gens qui se contentent de voir le film sans lire l'oeuvre ecrite qui est TOUJOURS mieux (normal, tu ne peux pas mettre dans un film tout ce qu'il y a dans un livre), mieux dans le sens, plus complexe et plus complète bien sur. Bref, coup de gueule du mois ;)**

**Sinon, des reviews??? Amours, haine, condoléances, tout ce que vous voulez (juste un point d'exclamation même, je m'en moque XD). Juste histoire de me motiver un peu...**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Première sortie en boite

**Note : Je suis encore vivante!!! Si, si, je vous assure! Et voilà le chapitre 11 de cette fic (mieux vaut tard que jamais!!).**

**Mouahahahah, je ne resiste pas à la tentation de crier au monde que j'étais au concert de 30 Seconds to Mars et que c'était tout bonnement GENIALISSIME (hystérie collective)!!!**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre11 : Première sortie en « boîte » pour Drago Malfoy.**

**¤¤¤**

Notre discussion dans la baignoire s'était un peu éternisée et nous aurait mis en retard si Potter n'était pas sortit de l'eau à temps ( et dans le cas contraire, cela aurait pu sérieusement dégénérer).

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qui c'était passé.

Je m'étais confié à Potter.

J'avais avoué à Potter des choses sur moi que personne au monde, absolument personne n'avait jamais su.

Comment diable avait-il fait ?

Il avait le don de me faire faire des choses complètement à l'opposé de mes réactions habituelles.

Il avait du pouvoir sur moi.

Et je n'aimais pas ça.

J'aimais dominer la situation.

Involontairement, notre passé était venu tout compliquer entre nous.

Le démêler était peut être une bonne chose, après tout, cela nous permettrait de mieux nous comprendre et...

Et je n'en n'avais rien à faire de comprendre ou pas Potter, tout ce que je voulais était le mettre dans mon lit au moins une fois.

Et j'étais apparemment en bonne voie...

Après le bain je revêtis donc un ensemble noir m'allant à la perfection, mettant la finesse indéniablement masculine de mon corps en valeur.

Dieu merci, j'avais bien récupéré de ma période passée chez les mangemorts, ou la peur dans laquelle je vivais à cause de Lord Voldemort avait gâché mon teint et amaigri mon corps (moi qui n'étais déjà pas très gros je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça...).

Quand à Potter, il avait mit pour l'occasion un jean qui lui allait pour une fois et un petit Tee-shirt près du corps vert sombre mettant ses yeux en valeur. Comme quoi il avait quelques fringues potables tout de même...

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite Lili et Lilian avant de nous rendre dans un petit pub où leurs amis nous attendaient déjà.

-Lili! Lilian! Vous en avez mis un temps! Cria Méline en sautant au coup de Lili et Lilian en guise de bonsoir.

-Désolé Méline, il nous fallait tout de même un minimum de temps pour réussir à manger, nous laver et nous préparer.

Harry et moi prîmes place autour de la table.

Je me retrouvais à côté de Johan et Potter à côté de Mia et Tia (vous vous rappelez, les deux jolies jumelles brunes aux mines de chat).

Nous commandâmes une bière chacun (sans que j'ai la moindre idée de ce que c'était) et à la première gorgée je me rendis compte que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la bièreaubeurre.

C'était froid et légèrement amer mais cela nous réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Su, Mia, Tian et Lilian voulait que nous allions en boîte tout de suite (je n'osais pas demander ce que c'était qu'une « boîte » et j'aurais préféré mourir sur le champ que de le demander à Potter) mais Lili, Méline, Johan et Meg (la belle rousse) qui apparemment n'aimaient pas trop ça refusèrent d'y passer toute la soirée.

Ils décidèrent finalement de commencer la soirée dans un pub ou passait un petit groupe de musique que Lili affectionnait particulièrement et que nous irions en « boîte » après (sans que je soit plus informé sur ce à quoi j'allais devoir faire face).

Le pub était très sympa, assez grand, et il était tenu par jeune femme à l'épaisse chevelure blonde et bouclé au visage en forme de coeur, avec de grands yeux mauves et un corps aux courbes avantageuses. Elle portait une robe démodée bleu pale qui lui allait merveilleusement bien et s'appellait Lizzy.

-Salut Lizzy ! Lança Lili d'un air joyeux. Comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois ? Et Inari ? Et la petite Betty ?

-Beaucoup de question en même temps Lili, comme d'habitude. Je vais bien, Inari aussi, quand à Betty elle vient d'avoir sa première dent. A mon tour de t'interroger, je reconnais Lilian, Su, Mia et Tia, Méline, Johan et Meg mais qui sont les deux charmants garçons que tu nous amènes cette fois.

Elle désignait du doigt Potter et moi d'un air interrogateur et amusé à la fois.

-Ah! Je te présente Harry et Drago, deux étudiants de cambrousse qui sont ici depuis trois jours. J'ai décidé de les emmener ici avant que Lilian Su Mia et Tia ne les traînent en boîte !

-Bonne idée Lili ! De plus, j'ai aujourd'hui un groupe qui va sans doute te plaire.

-Vraiment ! C'est quoi ?

-C'est Goldffrap, tu connais ? J'ai du magouiller comme pas permis pour les faire venir ici !

-Un peu que je connais, on va passer une bonne soirée !

Lili nous entraîna dans un coin à l'écart où nous nous installâmes et un groupe parut sur scène.

La chanteuse était blonde et bouclée elle aussi mais plus âgée et moins belle que la tenancière du bar. La musique étrange envahit bientôt le pub tout entier.

Lili m'invita à danser et j'acceptais son invitation, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Potter qui m'ignorais délibérément.

Ah c'était comme ça !

Il jouait les indifférents !

Et bien on allait voir qui serait le plus fort à ce petit jeu là.

J'appris rapidement à danser avec Lili car les pas de danse était vraiment très simples et décidais de serrer Lili d'un peu plus près.

J'aperçut Potter en train de s'étouffer avec son gin et dû me retenir de laisser échapper un rire de satisfaction.

Je le vis alors se pencher vers Méline et lui proposer de danser.

Celle ci rougi violement de plaisir et je le vis danser avec elle d'une manière aussi proche que moi et Lili.

Une nouvelle chanson commença.

Lili alla danser avec Johan et Su vint se coller contre moi.

Nous étions aussi proche l'un de l'autre qu'il était humainement possible de l'être, sa poitrine se pressait contre moi, accélérant mes battements cardiaques.

L'espace d'un instant, j'oubliais Potter.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à cette superbe jeune fille blonde, délicieusement offerte, collée contre moi, sa main droite contre ma nuque, l'autre descendant le long de mon dos et sa bouche se rapprochant de la mienne si bien que...

Que Potter, dansant toujours avec Méline venait de m'écraser « involontairement » le pied gauche et s'excusait si bien que toute personne ne connaissant pas se fichu balafré depuis sept ans n'aurais pu deviner qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Su et moi recommençâmes à danser mais le charme était rompu.

Potter avait réussi à apparaître de nouveau dans mon esprit et je n'arrivais plus à l'en sortir.

Cela devenait une véritable obsession.

J'étais obsédé.

Obsédé par Potter !

La soirée se poursuivit, j'allais de danse en danse, m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour boire un coup ou aller aux toilettes en évitant soigneusement Potter.

Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à me le sortir de la tête?

L'entretient que nous avions eu y était sûrement pour quelque chose mais étais-ce uniquement cela ?

Non, bien sur que non.

Il y avait que j'avais toujours été obsédé par Potter.

Sans le reconnaître, sans en être conscient, en bien comme en mal il m'avait toujours obsédé.

A quoi avais-je passé mon temps depuis qu'il avait dédaigné mon amitié ?

A me triturer le cerveau afin de trouver un moyen de l'atteindre, de le blesser, de lui faire du mal comme il m'en avait fait en brisant mon orgueil.

Je n'avais été qu'un pauvre idiot qui essayait de se faire remarquer par le Survivant !

C'était pathétique.

A ma quatrième chope de bière, je me révoltais.

Et quoi !

J'étais un Malfoy ! Je saurais donc faire face avec dignité à cette situation risible.

J'allais m'enfiler ma cinquième chope de bière lorsque Lilian déclara que nous devions aller finir la soirée en « boîte ».

Su passa son bras sous le mien et nous suivîmes les autre dans les rues animés de Londres.

Potter me lançait des regards noirs que j'ignorais majestueusement.

Qu'il me laisse broyer du noir tranquille le sauveur du monde !

Je venais de découvrir que j'avais passé toute mon existence à parasiter la sienne alors j'avais besoin de digérer l'information le plus loin possible de lui.

Nous entrâmes un par un dans une salle sombre où des lumières violentes clignotaient à intervalles réguliers et où la musique était si forte que j'avais du mal à m'entendre penser.

Je m'habituais vite à l'obscurité relative du lieu et remarquais le nombre impressionnant de corps indistincts se trémoussant sur ce qui devait être une piste de danse.

Lilian entraîna Potter dans la cohue, Su, Tia et Mia le suivant.

Meg se dirigea vers les toilettes en compagnie de Méline et Lili.

Moi je venais de repérer le bar et décidais de continuer ce que j'avais commencer au pub: me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à se que j'oublie la pathétique découverte de mon obsession pour Potter et même si possible l'existence même de Potter.

Je parvint au bar sans trop de difficultés et m'avachis lamentablement sur un des haut tabourets qui ci trouvaient.

-Wodka? Gin? Liqueur? Eau de vie? M'agressa le barman non sans me reluquer ostensiblement.

-Wodka. Répondi-je sans même savoir se que c'était.

-Trois livres s'il vous plaît.

Livres?

Ah! Mais oui! L'argent moldu!

Heureusement, j'avais toujours de l'argent sur moi, et comme j'avais eu la géniale idée de convertir mon argent sorcier en argent modu j'avais de quoi me souler toute la nuit.

Je donnais ces trois livres au barman et il un petit verre empli d'un liquide translucide.

Je l'avalais d'un coup sans réfléchir et je crus avoir avaler un torrent de feu.

Le goût était assez horrible de prime abords puis une vague de chaleur envahit tout mon corps, me montant à la tête.

Je remarquais alors que le barman me regardait encore.

-Un problème ?

-Non mais si vous êtes seul...

D'accords, enfin une chose qui ne changeait vraiment pas d'un monde à l'autre : les techniques de drague!

Il n'était pas mal, mais trop sur de lui à mon goût.

De plus, je n'étais vraiment pas sous mon meilleur jour, et je n'aimais pas être vu par mes amants dans cet état.

Question d'orgueil.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et qu'une voix basse et grave répondit:

-Non, il n'est pas seul.

Le barman s'éloigna, visiblement déçut et Johan s'assit à côté de moi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Non, en moins de trois jours les certitudes de toute une vie étaient en train de s'écrouler mais tout allait parfaitement bien !

-Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

J'eu un léger rire.

-Cela risquerait d'être long...

-J'ai le temps.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit suffisant, répondis-je en commandant une deuxième wodka.

J'avais le choix.

Soit j'avouais tout à Potter.

Soit je me suicidais en allant me noyer la tête dans les chiottes.

Soit... le coma éthylique.

-C'est en rapport avec Harry ?

Nan avec Merlin abrutit !

Enfin nan, Merlin n'avait sans doute pas une telle chute de reins...

Par Merlin pourquoi fallait-il que les moldus comprennent tout si facilement.

Je ne répondis pas et avalais mon deuxième verre de wodka de la même façon que le précèdent.

Finalement, l'alcool simplifiait les choses.

-Plus ou moins.

Après tout, il était normale que toute mon existence tourne autour de Potter puisque depuis ma plus tendre enfance je baignais dans « le côté obscure » de la sorcellerie.

Potter représentait le « bon » côté, je m'étais donc sentit en opposition avec lui des le début.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

QUOI !

Je m'étouffais et commandait un nouveau verre de wodka.

Moi et Potter ensemble !

Voilà qui aurait traumatisé le monde des sorciers pendant un bon moment !

Moi et Potter ensemble...

-Merlin non !

Au bout du troisième verre de wodka, la situation me parut bizarrement tomber sous le sens.

Après tout, Potter n'était-il pas le plus beau mec que je connaissais à des kilomètres à la ronde ?

Si.

De plus il savait joué au quidditsh, n'était pas trop bête (bien que j'aurais préféré avaler un veracrasse plutôt que d'admettre l'un et l'autre devant lui) et n'irait pas se vanter partout de m'avoir eu pour amant (ce qui me changerais de mes anciennes conquêtes).

Il était donc parfaitement normal que je fantasme sur Harry Potter !

-Alors pourquoi passez-vous votre temps à jouer au chat et à la souris tout les deux !

Ah ça !

Moi même je ne le savais plus.

Depuis combien de temps Potter et moi jouions nous ainsi à nous courir après, que se soit pour nous engueuler ou pour tout autre choses...

-On joue au chat et à la souris depuis plus de sept ans Johan...

Maintenant tout revenait à la question du siecle : comment mettre Potter dans mon lit ?

Ben oui après tout c'était ça l'idée de base non ?

Non ?

J'allais commander mon quatrième verre de wodka lorsque Johan m'en empêcha.

-Mieux voudrait que tu arrêtes de boire pour ce soir.

J'allais lui répondre d'aller se faire voir lorsqu'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop se fit entendre derrière nous.

-Johan, saurais tu où sont passé Mia et Tia ?

Potter s'approcha de nous non sans me dévisager un long moment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Johan.

-Elles on du se barricader dans les chiottes des filles pour fumer avec Lili, Meg et Méline, Harry, mieux vaut éviter que tu ailles les chercher, je vais y allé.

Johan se leva, me laissant seul avec Potter.

Ce dernier se tut un instant puis me saisit par le bras et m'emmena m'asseoir sur une des banquettes plus en retrait, à l'abris des regards.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend Malfoy !

-De quoi parles tu Potter ?

Mais ma voix était rendue lourde par l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité.

Pas très sexy...

-A ton avis ? Je parle du fait que tu ais apparemment décidé non seulement de m'éviter, mais également de te noyer dans l'alcool ! Regarde-toi tu es complètement ivre.

-Disons que j'ai peut-être légèrement abusé de la boisson Potter. Fis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Encore une fois il avait raison.(le con!)

Contre toute attentes, ma réponse le fit sourire.(sexy mais con quand même!)

-Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais Malfoy ! Toujours aussi orgueilleux ! Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Enfin en partie. Ajouta t-il d'un air malicieux.

Mon esprit embué par l'alcool mis quelques secondes avant d'assimiler le sens des mots que je venais d'entendre.

-Serais tu par hasard en train de me faire un compliment Potter ?

-D'un certaine façon oui. Répondit-il d'un air parfaitement sérieux. Tu pourrais donc faire l'effort de m'en faire un en retour.

-Très bien Potter. Sache que je te trouve particulièrement sexy dans cette tenue, et ce malgré tes hublots. Désolé je ne suis pas en état de faire mieux.

-Je suppose donc que je devrais m'en contenter.

Ses yeux brillaient d'ailleurs d'un éclat inhabituel et ses joues étaient plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire mais surtout, il y avait autour de lui une odeur... d'alcool.

-J'y crois pas ! Potter tu as bu toi aussi ! Et pas qu'un peu vu se que je sens !

A mon grand plaisir, il rougit comme un première année prit en faute.

-Moins que toi Malfoy, je n'ai plus bu depuis qu'on à quitter le pub et à part le truc que m'a fait fumer Lili dans les toilettes...

Oula... à mon avis, ce n'était pas simple cigarette que Lili, Meg et Méline fumaient dans les toilettes...

Johan avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de « joint » il me semble... ce devait avoir des effets particuliers sur les consommateur car Potter me semblait soudainement très détendu.

Voir un peu trop.

-Potter, je ne pense pas que ce que tu aies fumé étaient de simples cigarettes...

-Quelle importance, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je me sens très bien comme ça.

-C'est justement l'effet recherché. Fit une voix sensuelle au dessus de nous.

Argh ! C'était le bellâtre.

Il s'assit à côté de Potter, très très près de lui, limite s'il ne lui posait pas carrément la main sur la cuisse ce sale con de moldu ! Depuis quand les moldus affichent ouvertement leur homosexualité (enfin dans le cas présent il est bi mais on va pas chipoter)?

-Ah ! Salut Lilian. Fit Potter d'une voix éteinte.

-De quoi parliez vous ?

-Oh, de chose complètement débiles ! On parlait de pourquoi alors que l'on ne peut pas se supporter depuis environ sept ans je commence à trouver que Drago est pas trop mal. Physiquement bien sur.

-Va y Po... euh Harry, déballe tout nos problèmes ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi !

Le bellâtre continuais de sourire (il doit être bloqué) et se pencha un peu plus vers Potter (lequel ne réagissait même pas tellement il était défoncé).

-Si l'attirance est seulement physique, il suffit que vous couchiez ensemble pour qu'elle disparaisse je suppose.

-Ouais sans doute, mais je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace si je couchais avec Drago.

-Contrairement à toi Harry, je suis d'accords avec Lilian pour une fois. Après tout, pas de problème de conscience pour moi (si je commençait à en avoir juste pour ça j'aurais pas eu assez de toute ma vie les régler), et de plus tu es quant même un des plus beaux mecs de l'école -bien que je ne te supporte pas non plus- donc pourquoi pas ?

-Je vois que Drago à le même point de vu que moi. Mais bien sur Harry, si d'autres personnes te plaisent plus que lui avec moins de problèmes de conscience, n'hésite pas.

L'allusion était on ne peut plus flagrante.

Même Potter l'a compris, tout groggy qu'il soit.

Si j'étais encore capable de me lever de mon siège, je le provoquerais en duel se sale moldu pour marcher aussi ouvertement sur mon territoire!

Ah! Mais c'est pas un sorcier...

Donc pas de duel...

Faut trouver autre chose alors.

L'étouffer avec son oreiller ?

Nan trop classique.

L'empoisonner ?

Typiquement Serpentard mais trop visible.

De plus Potter saurait tout de suite qui est le responsable.

L'adava kedavraquer sur le champ ?

Hum nan, trop Voldemort comme attitude.

Pis pas très discret.

Quand tu veux semer la terreur et conquérir le monde pas de problème mais pour te débarrasser des importuns il y a mieux.

-J'en prend bonne note. Mais là je ne pense pas être en état de m'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. Fit Potter d'une voix lourde.

Mais je le connaissait trop bien, je savais lorsqu'il simulait un état et, en relevant difficilement la tête (j'avais peu être un peu trop forcé sur la wodka) je vis son regard pétiller de malice.

-Ok, je vais danser un coup. Je vous laisse.

-A plus Lilian. Répondit Potter en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son air apathique.

Et dés que celui-ci se fut suffisamment éloigné il laissa échapper un « ouf » de soulagement.

-Ben quoi Potter, il te plaît pas le bellâtre ?

-Hum... ce n'est pas ça mais il a interrompu une conversation qui aurait pu devenir intéressante Malfoy. Au fait, je te félicite d'avoir réussi à prononcer mon prénom sans la grimace de dégoût.

-Pour dire vrai, j'étais trop bourré pour y penser Potter !

-Par contre tu as buté sur mon prénom.

-On ne change pas de vieilles habitudes aussi facilement Potter.

-Moui sans doute... Tu te rends compte que nous avons réussi à tenir trois jours sans essayer de nous entretuer à coups d'Adavra kadavra !

-Ouais, encore un des mystères de la vie Potter... ou peut-être est-ce parce que j'essaie désespérément de te mettre dans mon lit.

Oups ! Voilà ce qui s'appelle gaffer.

Par Merlin j'étais vraiment le roi des cons.

Potter allait se foutre de ma gueule à présent et il aurait bien raison.

-Bah, je m'en doutais, tu as quant même été assez explicite nan ?

Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça.

Il y eu un long moment sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle.

Je me tournais vers Potter et m'aperçus alors qu'il me regardait.

Mon coeur fit un bond à cette découverte sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Nos regards ne se quittaient plus.

Je n'entendais plus la musique assourdissante.

Je ne sentais plus la chaleur des corps dansants.

Il n'y avait plus que Potter et moi.

-Potter je...

-Harry !!! Drago !!! Vous êtes là ! Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, si on rentre trop tard nos parents vont nous tuer ! En plus je suis, y paraît, complètement bourrée !!!

-Y paraît ? Grogna Su avec un sourire goguenard. Tu viens de gerber au chiotte ma vieille ! T'es toujours dis qu'la wodka te réussissais pas ! Et vu qu'en plus t'as fumé...

-Mouai, mais j'te connais Su, une fois chez toi tu va aussi gerber la totalité de tes intestins alors...

Je ne sais pas se qui me retint d'exploser Lili sur le champ.

Ah si, une chose: j'étais tellement bourré que je n'aurait jamais pu prononcer la formule correctement.

Et j'avais même pas ma baguette. Fuck.

Potter devait en penser autant de son côté car je le vis fusiller Lili du regard.

Quoique... je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire lorsque Lili est intervenue.

Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal.

-Par contre, fit Méline d'un air contrit, vont-ils réussirent à se lever ?

-Si toi et Lili y êtes parvenus ils devraient y arriver aussi. Répondit Meg en nous contemplant d'un air amusé. Et pourtant vous êtes pleines comme des vaches polonaises les filles.

-Eh ! Moi j'ai réussi à atteindre les toilettes pour gerber, protesta Méline d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie, je l'ai pas finie dans le lavabos comme Lili !

Et là, réunissant toute la maîtrise de soi des Malfoy, je réussi à me lever.

Bon je ne tins debout qu'approximativement trente secondes mais là n'est pas la question hein !

Heureusement, Johan me soutint afin que je ne retombe pas (un vrai gentlemen ce mec, si il n'y avait pas Potter...).

Lilian de son côté, aida Potter à se maintenir debout (le salaud il en profitait bien!) en passant le bras autour de sa taille. Autour de la taille de MON Harry !

J'aurais voulus protester mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler clairement ma pensée.

Bordel ce type faisait ce que j'aurais voulu faire: prendre Potter dans mes bras !

Mais je captais alors le regard de Harry et me calmais aussitôt.

Il me l'avait demandé.

Il n'avait pas parlé mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin, j'avais compris.

Beurk, ma dernière phrase est d'un cul-cul vous pouvez l'oublier immédiatement.

Je suis bourré et j'ai l'impression de communiquer télépathiquement avec Potter toooooooouuut va bien Drago, tu vas te calmer et une fois dans la chambre tu te dépêcheras de tomber dans un profond coma éthylique afin de tooooouuut oublier d'ici demain ok ?

Ok.

Le retour ce fit dans un calme relatif.

Je dis relatif car vu que j'étais dans un état second, je n'ai peut-être pas saisi l'ensemble des évènements dans leur exactitudes.

Mais bon on s'en fout de toute manière puisque que tout ce qui nous intéresse est de savoir comment ma relation avec Potter allait évoluer.

Une fois dans la chambre, Potter et moi nous nous regardâmes un instant en chien de faïence.

Oh rien de très sexy malheureusement : c'était pour savoir lequel de nous deux arriverais en premier au toilette pour pouvoir rendre tranquillement le contenu de son estomac afin de pouvoir s'écrouler sur notre lit le plus vite possible.

Evidemment je gagnais (je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien !), ce qui me valut un charmant chapelet d'insulte de la part du sauveur du monde (j'aurais jamais cru qu'un griffondor puisse avoir un tel vocabulaire: ou était passé le gnangnantisme congénital des Griffondors ? Voilà qu'il jurait comme un Serpentard !). MacGonagall en aurait fait une syncope. Voir son petit chéri utiliser un tel langage.

Après avoir rendu le contenu de mon estomac, je m'écroulais d'un air digne (ndla: c'est possible de s'écrouler d'un air digne ? Bah on va dire que oui pour faire plaisir à Malfoy) sur mon lit sans même avoir le courage de me déshabiller.

J'entendis Potter faire de même quelques secondes après moi puis ce fut le trou noir.

¤¤¤

**Hum! Oui, je sais, mes persos sont complètement, totalement et passablement bourrés dans ce chapitre, désolée pour ceux que ça dérange:)**

**Personnellement, je trouve que l'alcool est un des meilleurs amis de la slasheuse (donne une bonne excuse pour que les persos se mettent soudainement à s'envoyer en l'air sans chercher de complication scénaristique).**

**Tout les avis sur ce nouveau chapitre sont les bienvenue!!!**

**Je rappelle seulement qu'il s'agit de ma toute première fic (que je poste quand même de façon super irrégulière, parce que l'ordi de ma beta est une petite garce qui plante :D) donc indulgence merci! **

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
